Puppy
by Demonluvr
Summary: The class is to create a poster about modern thing that is common but generally not accepted. Joey and Seto get paired and get the topic ‘Homosexuals’. Yaoi SetoJoey. Bit of YugiYami, MalikMarik and RyouBakura. Full Summary Inside. OVERRATED! yes I know.
1. Mutt

Disclaimer: me no own Yu-Gi-Oh! Yes I am primitive!

Summary: the class is to create a poster about modern thing that is common but generally not accepted. Joey and Seto get paired and get the topic 'Homosexuals'. They instantly hate it but try to work with it. They mainly work at Joeys house because Joeys father recently passed away in a car crash and Mokuba is. . . well. . . himself. What happens when they get a little bit to into the role play part of the project and get caught in awkward positions. Yaoi Seto/Joey. Bit of Yugi/Yami, Malik/Marik and Ryou/Bakura.

Warnings: Sexual References, Yaoi, ya-de-da

Evie: ya know what? I've been reading a lot of Yaoi fics lately and most of the Ryou/Bakura fics Bakura is abusive O.O . . . maybe that's why they're so good :laughs: srry abuse is evil I know first hand but still it's weird cuz he abuses then realizes the Ryou loves him then he stop and loves him to death. . . ironic huh?

Sarah: right. . . maybe you should stop eating those damn mints and write shit once in a while.

READ THIS DAMN IT! Some of the topics for the project are. . . very. . . strong. . . yes that's it. If you can't handle things such as rape, incest (sibling love), drugs, ect. Ect. Then you need to leave now! There won't be a rape scene or anything like that but the topic is that so they will talk about it. And I won't put this under 'M' cuz then people will be like. 'YAY!11 LEMON!1!ONE' and neither I nor Sarah do lemons. . . I think Sarah doesn't at least. Any ways hope you read this cuz if you didn't and you can't handle stuff like that then your screwed. :smiles: have a good day.

* * *

Chapter 1: Mutt.

* * *

'This is a waste of my time.' Seto thought walking to his first period class.

He went to open the door and was hit from behind. He fell forward and something landed on top of him. (How didn't he hit the door?)

He managed to roll onto his back.

Blue met brown.

"Get off me Wheeler," Seto growled.

". . . Oh!. . . Erm. . . Sorry! Wasn't payin' attention," Joey said putting a hand to his face and bowing slightly after he got off Seto.

The brunette smiled slightly at the cute gesture. He blinked and shook his head trying to clear his thoughts. "Whatever," Seto muttered as he got up and made his way to the table he shared with the Mutt.

* * *

**DOOM!

* * *

**

"Shit! I'm ganna be late!" Joey yelled aloud as he sprinted toward first period. He heard the bell right as he saw someone walking to the door. 'Shit!'

He hit the person from behind which sent them both sprawling onto the floor.

'Crap. Crap. Crap. Crap.'

The brunette he was laying on rolled over and looked at him.

Joey sat there a second looking into the icy yet bright blue eyes of his archenemy.

"Get off me Wheeler," Seto growled.

"Oh!" Joey said snapping out of it, "erm," he stood up and tried not to blush, "Sorry! Wasn't payin' attention," he put a hand in front of his face and bowed. (Ya know like they do in anime and manga when someone does something stupid and stuff.)

Seto smiled slightly and stared at him a few seconds. His face suddenly changed to puzzlement before he shook his head, "whatever," he quickly got up and sat down at the table they shared.

'What's his problem?' Joey wondered as he sat down next to Seto.

The 'A' day before, right before class was over the teacher said they were doing a project and she split everyone into groups of two.

**Flashback**

"Ok class," the teacher, Mrs. Langer, said clapping her hands together to get the classes attention. "We're going to be starting a new project tomorrow but I am going to assign your partners today. Any questions?"

A boy with spiky blondish brown hair and bronzed skin raised his hand.

"Yes Marik?" Mrs. Langer said turning toward him. Even though her back was to him she knew he raised his hand. It was kinda creepy sometimes. It like she really did have eyes in the back of her head. (heh heh heh ; I do man I swear!)

He paused for a second, "ummm what is the topic?"

"Well you have to create a poster about a modern thing that is common but generally not accepted." She smiled and flicked her gaze to a blond with chocolate brown eyes as he raised his hand. "yes Joey?"

"Dat's creepy by da way," the teacher grinned, "can ya give us 'n example?" Joey asked wondering.

"Drugs," she said automatically as if she expected the question. (Which teachers _always _do.)

"What the hell does this have to do with the Shakespearean Era?" a brunette with blue eyes asked in a business type tone.

"Absolutely nothing," the teacher beamed, "I was just watching the news yesterday, for a change, and deiced that it was more important to learn about stuff happening today then stuff that happened along time ago. Though Shakespeare is a genius in writing."

The kids looked at her as if she were an idiot. (Which I am )

"Anyways time to do partners. Katherine and John. Mercedes and Erin. Yugi and Yami. Ryou and Bakura. Malik and Marik. Tristen and Tea. Mai and Duke. Seto and Joey. Tomorrow sit next to your partner when you come in," She finished right as the final bell rang giving no room for arguments. She left before any kids got a chance to even move. (YAY!)

**End flashback.**

Joey smiled and waited to get his topic.

"So class on the topic of Shakespeare!" the teacher started, "Your topics for your project are in this hat you draw them and then you get what you draw. No trading!" she held up the hat.

"John come pick," she shook the hat and the brunette came up and grabbed a strip of paper.

"Murder," he said dully.

The teacher jotted it down and called Erin to come get one.

"Teenage pregnancy?" he said looking at the paper like it was going to kill him.

She wrote again, "Yami."

"Incest?" he looked at Yugi who was blushing and looking at his feet.

"Bakura."

"Abuse," the teen with white hair and red eyes said with a hint of a smile on his face.

"Marik."

"Rape. Holy shit!" he glanced at the teacher, "are you aloud to have this as a topic?"

"I don't know," she smiled, "Tristen."

"Weed," he smiled, "Yes we get the good topic!"

"Duck."

No one moved.

"Erm. . . I mean Duke."

He walked up to the front cautiously, "Drugs. Wait doesn't weed technically a drug?"

"_Technically_ I can give you a d-hall. Don't question me," she said looking disgusted, "It sickens me. Seto." (That's what Coach Stine tells us T-T -.-)

Seto was too engrossed in his own thoughts to notice he got called.

Joey looked at him and poked him in the side.

"What?" Seto said glaring at Joey.

"Go pick a topic, Dumbass," Joey replied. He loved having a teacher that let him cuss.

"Your not my mother," Seto said standing up and walking to the front of the room.

"You say that, but, still listen to me?" Joey smirked and crossed his arms over his chest.

Seto growled and grabbed the last slip, threw it at the teacher and returned to his seat.

"Erm. . . ok they got homosexuality," Mrs. Langer said happily before writing it down.

"What!" two voices rang out.

**Bang!**

A chair hit the ground.

"I refuse!" Joey shouted where-as Seto just looked shocked.

"Wow. . . you can read each others minds?" the teacher shook her head, "will both of you shut the hell up and sit the fuck down and we can get done sooner and you can go home early."

Seto grumbled and Joey grabbed his fallen chair.

The blond sat in a huff and crossed his arms.

"Thank you. Now as I was saying," she looked down and glanced at the paper, "Ok so pretty much I want you to write a 2 page long, front and back mind you, paper about your topic with interesting facts. Not, for example," she cleared her throut and talked in monotone, "'both men and women can be gay.'" A few kids snickered, "please be interesting. And also you need to make a poster or book-type-thing, it is due Donnerstag before school ends. This will be your exam yada yada," she glanced down again as the bell rang, "oh last thing," she said passing papers around, "you also need to do an at least 15 minutes long role play of your topic and write a paper to prove you did."

Duke opened the door to the class room and walked into the student filled hall.

Malik looked up and dropped his bag, "BUT ME AND MARIK GOT RAPE! YOU FUCKING LUNITIC HOW THE HELL ARE WE GANNA ROLE PLAY THAT!"

The blond teacher turned and faked a shocked expression.

Some students heard the outburst and stopped at the doorway and looked on curiously..

"Honestly Malik. I expected you to be smarter then your twin," she shook her head, "I guess not, even Marik knows what rape is." The blond teacher smiled. Her blue eye saying that she knew a secret that they didn't.

Malik stood there mouth agape. "ARE YOU FUCKING INSANE! WE HAVE RAPE! AND RAPE MEANS THAT YOU HAVE TO FUH-" he was cut off by his yamis hand.

"_We'll _figer it out," the spiky haired psycho said dragging his flailing hikari out of the room pushing through the crowd that had formed.

The teacher was still smirking as she turned back to her desk.

Joey stood there still registering what the psycho teacher told them to do. Then it hit him. He and that-stupid-egotistical-bastard had to do a role play about what gay people do! "Ah hell no. . ." he muttered.

He suddenly got flicked in the nose, "Wha?" he reached up and rubbed his abused nose. He looked up to see who would do such a horrid crime. Brown met blue. (AGAIN!)

"Come on mutt we're going to my house to start on the project," the tall brunette said coldly before turning to leave.

"But I was gonna hang out wit' Yug' an' dem after school today," the blond whined forgetting about his nose.

Seto stopped and spun around, "Mutt, first off, don't whine to me like I'm your lover, and second, your little 'friends' are gone so lets go."

Joey looked around and saw that his friends were, indeed, gone. He grumbled before following the CEO outside across the lawn and into a black limo.

Kaiba climbed in and moved over to make room for the 'worthless' dog. Joey stood there rooted to his spot not daring to get in the vehicle.

Which probably cost more then Joey spent on his clothes, food and rent for the shabby apartment he lived in put together.

"Come on Mutt we don't have all day," Seto tapped his foot impatiently. Joey stood frozen. Seto growled before grabbing Joeys arm and yanking him in at the same time closing the car door.

Neither of them expected what happened next. The blond hit the brunette and caused him to topple off the seat onto the floor.

Joey felt weight on top of him. And something hit his lips. He opened his eyes to see the last person he ever expected to see kissing him.

* * *

**DOOM!

* * *

Seto growled and pulled Joey in and pulled the door shut at the same time. Joey hit Setos chest and the CEO fell to the floor.**

'Damn Mutt! His paws must be too big for his body.' Seto thought then felt something under him and leaned down a bit subconsciously. His eyes opened and his eyes met the mutts. Then and only then did he fell the warmth of the golden puppys lips against his.

* * *

Evie: yes I am their evil teacher :smiles: and yes I can smiles evilly. And yes I like to provoke people. . . . oo I have a teacher this year that is awesome! He cusses:laughs: it is hilarious.

Sarah: I have nothing to do with this story but I have an advertisement: **Read A Spanish Holiday or else. **:laughs evilly before disappearing in a puff of smoke:

Proof-read on 22.4.06: I laughed so hard XD


	2. Evil yamis! and Yugi

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh.

Summary: 1st chap.

Evie: I love this story :smiles: mainly because it's Yaoi.

Sarah: mmm hmmm.

'Shit' thoughts (durh)

'_Shit'_ stuff on TV. . .

**DOOM!** changing pov. . . kinda

* * *

Chapter 2: Evil yamis! . . . and Yugi.

* * *

Yami sighed. 'Why me?' he thought making sure that his light didn't hear.

"Yami? You ok? You've sighed a lot in the past few minuets," the shorter teen said looking up at Yami.

"Hmm? Oh its nothing I'm fine." He gave a weak smile. The younger boy looked at him skeptically. He held up his hands in defense, "really I'm fine Yugi."

Yugi was still suspicious by let it slide. For now. He scooted closer to his dark half and leaned against his shoulder. Yugi smiled. 'I love it when I'm close to him. It makes me feel. . . makes me feel loved.'

Yami sat there frozen. 'Why did he just do that? I- I make him feel l-loved?'

After a bit Yami relaxed. He smiled softly. 'He's asleep.' Yugi was breathing evenly now. Yami gently picked his hikari up bridal style and carried him up to his room. He laid Yugi down and started to walk away.

"Yami?" the boy said tiredly.

"Yes?"

"Where am I?"

"Your room. You should get some sleep," Yami said pushing Yugi back down. He smiled at him sweetly before realizing Yugi was still wearing his school uniform, "you should change Yugi."

"Mmm kay," the shorter teen said sitting up slowly and swinging his legs over the side of the bed and stood up.

Just to fall down. He looked up at his dark half, "could you help me?"

Yami couldn't help but say yes. The look on Yugis' face screamed pure innocents. (Whatever)

He walked over and helped Yugi on to his bed. Again.

Yami slid Yugis' already unbuttoned coat off and started unbuttoning Yugis' shirt. He paused as Yugis chest was exposed. He held back what he wanted to do then and quickly discarded the shirt. He got up and walked over to the shorter kids' dresser. He pulled out a pair of black pajama bottoms. He walked over to Yugi slowly not wanting to have to continue changing his light.

Actually he wanted more then anything to shed Yugi of his clothes but not like this.

"Hey Yug? Could you change outa your pants yourself?" Yami asked hoping that he could.

"Huh? Err. . . ok," Yugi stood up slowly and started trying to unbutton his pants. After a few unsuccessful tries he gave up and looked at Yami. "Could you help me?"

He nodded dumbly. He walked over in an awkward manner, "sit down."

Yugi happily did as he was told and sank down onto his bed. Yami leaned down and took Yugis shoes off, dropping them next to his bed. He then stood back up to get off his hikaris pants off. He stood there like an idiot for a minute before reaching out shaky hands. He paused closed his eyes and breathed deeply.

Yugi was too tired to realize any thing at the moment. (shifteheyes)

Yami opened his eyes and his hands found Yugis pants. (HA!)

* * *

**DOOM!

* * *

**

Bakura dropped down onto the couch, beer in hand. The thief yamis hikari was sitting on the other end. Bakura quickly glanced at him. Ryous hair was silver with a pinkish tint to it. It looked just like Bakuras except not as wild, plus Bakuras had a bluish tint not pink. Another way these two were different was their eyes. Bakuras were narrow and red. Ryous were wide, childish in a way, and brown.

He looked away and focused on the TV. 'What the hell is he watching?'

'_Travis I love you!' a teen boy with red hair said and ran to another boy that had blue hair._

'_I love you too Kevin!' they embraced each other and kissed passionately. _(A/N: Sarah:gags:)

He glanced at Ryou again to find him smiling. 'He likes that kind of crap?' he heard a moan and turned back to the TV.

To see Travis removing Kevins shirt.

He smirked. 'Hey this ain't half bad.' He glanced at Ryou, yet again. Ryous face was completely red at what he was watching.

Bakuras smirk grew as he thought of something. He set his beer can down and slowly crawled over to the very distracted teen boy. When he was next to Ryou he whispered in his ear, "Would you like to do that?"

"Ah! Wha?" Ryou said tearing his eyes away from the couple on TV and looking at Bakura.

"I said would you like to do what you were watching?" he nodded his head in the direction of the TV before straddling the blushing boy. He leaned down and started lightly kissing his lights neck.

"Ah. . . what are you ah. . . doing uh. . . ba-Bakura?" Ryou managed to say. He subconsciously leaned his head back.

Bakura stopped and pulled back. He raised an eyebrow. He didn't expect that. He expected his hikari to push him away. Not give him more access. He ran his fingers through his hair before getting up and walking away toward the bathroom. "I need a shower."

* * *

**DOOM!

* * *

**

Ryou sat there processing what just happened. 'Wait Bakura just started kissing me. Does that mean he-?'

* * *

**DOOM!

* * *

**

"There is no way I'm doing that damn role with you Marik." Malik said opening the fridge.

"Don't get to full of yourself," Marik replied and continued reading. He started on the project because he had nothing better to do.

"I should be saying that to you," Malik said glaring at his yami.

Marik stood up and walked toward Malik.

"What do you want?" he said trying not the give away the fact the he was a little freaked out.

"Getting something to eat of course," Marik placed one hand on the freezer door and the other on the inside of the fridge. (A/N: remember the fridge part is open. They have a fridge where the right side is a freezer yada yada.)

Malik was pinned.

Marik smirked and leaned down. He had his mouth next to Maliks neck but did nothing.

Marik stood there a minute as if deciding what he wanted to eat.

Malik was frozen in his spot not daring to move. He wanted to know what Marik was planning but yet at the same time was glad he didn't know.

"Ah ha!" Marik suddenly exclaimed.

He reached out wrapped an arm around Maliks waist, successfully pinning one arm to his side. With his other hand Marik grabbed Maliks free one and held it.

He pulled them away from the fridge and pushed Malik against the nearest wall.

"What are you doing, Marik? Let go o-" he was cut off by his yamis mouth covering his.

"Shh. Just enjoy it," Marik murmured against his hikaris lips.

He kissed him softly once more and kissed along his jaw before moving to the nape of his neck.

He bit it lightly causing Malik to gasp. He kissed it lightly as if to apologize. He bit down a bit harder.

Malik bit his bottom lip, to keep himself from making any noises.

Marik kissed the spot again. He continued to repeat his actions, biting a little harder each time, in till Malik felt Mariks fangs pierce the skin.

He cried out softly and Marik licked the blood off his lights neck.

After he thoroughly 'cleaned' the wound, he pulled away and kissed his hikari.

"That mark symbolizes that you belong to me," Marik smirked, "and before it fades I will have you in my bed."

"F- Fuck you." Malik growled unsteadily.

"Fuck you harder," Mariks smirk grew at the look of shock on Maliks face.

* * *

**DOOM!

* * *

**

Yami sighed. He finally got Yugi changed and to bed without jumping him. He looked down at the sleeping boy who was so oblivious to his feelings. He smiled and walked to the bathroom. He wanted to take a quick shower before heading to bed.

* * *

**DOOM!

* * *

**

Yugi opened an eye when he heard a door shut and water turn on. 'He's taking a shower. I wonder why he reacted like he did when I got him to change me. I love him but there is no way he feels the same way. Right?' Yugi sat up. 'I want to tell him but I can't. He'd hate me and never talk to me again. And I'd die if I could never talk to him again.' He pulled his knees to his chest, wrapping his arms around them. He rested his head on his knees. 'I can't believe I actually got Yami to change me.' He smiled. 'I shouldn't use him like that but he thought I was half-asleep. I couldn't help it.' He heard the water turn off and he laid down quickly and relaxed trying to even his breathing out so Yami wouldn't know he was awake. He was pretty good at faking sleep.

* * *

**DOOM!

* * *

**

Yami walked out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his torso. He walked over to Yugi and smiled. He leaned down and kissed him softly on the forehead.

"Goodnight, hikari," he started to turn away when the sleeping (or so he thought) Yugi grabbed his arm.

"Yami. . . don't. . . leave me," Yugi said in a sleepy voice.

Yami panicked for a second the relaxed. 'I just have to lay next to him till he falls asleep then I can change and go to bed.' "Ok."

He went to get closer so he could lay down and tripped over Yugis shoes. He fell forward on top of Yugi.

(A/N: I think I'll end it here. . . wait if I do Shi and Chelsea will kill me, won't they?)

Yugi gasped in surprise as he realized that Yami was kissing him. When he gasped Yami, who was caught up in the moment, started exploring his lights mouth.

Yugis eyes closed and he kissed Yami back. 'He thinks I'm asleep. So why not enjoy myself?'

Yami was brought back to reality when he heard Yugi moan softly.

He pulled back horrified at what he just did to his poor innocent hikari.

Yugi opened his eyes missing the felling of his yamis lip against his.

They looked at each other before Yami got up and walked to his own room blushing like mad.

'Damn,' Yugi thought brushing his lips, 'though it **_was_** fun while it lasted.' He smiled before falling asleep.

For real this time.

* * *

**DOOM!

* * *

**

'Crap! Why did I kiss him! Bad! If he remembers this in the morning he'll wanna kill me!' he subconsciously brushed his lips. 'But he did kiss me back. No he was asleep he probably didn't realize it was me.' He sighed and fell back onto his bed. 'Now I don't want to change.' He growled before getting up from his comfy position. He walked to his dresser and pulled on a pair of boxers. (A/N: boxers are so much better than briefs!) He plopped back down and quickly fell asleep his last thought being of his precious hikari.

* * *

**DOOM!

* * *

**

Bakura walked out of the bathroom, a towel was laying on his head. He sat back down on the couch and glanced at Ryou. He was mouthing the words to whatever song was playing on his iPod. Then he started singing aloud.

"I won't cross these streets until you hold my hand. Until you hold my hand." He paused and smiled, "I'll show you mine if you show me yours first. Lets compare scars I'll tell your whose is worst. Lets sun write these pages with memories and fallen love. I won't cross these streets until you hold my hand. Swing life away. Swing life away. Swing life away. Swing life away." (Srry I heard the song just now on the radio and I can't type that fast so if the words are wrong and you don't like it. You can go screw yourself. :rants:)

Bakura blinked. 'He's pretty good.' He smiled as he started singing again.

**Skipping to end of the song.**

"With a taste of your lips. I'm on a ride. You're toxic I'm slipping under. With a taste of a poison paradise. I'm addicted to you. Don't you know that you're toxic. And I love what you do. Don't you know that you're toxic. Intoxicate me now. With your lovin' now. I think I'm ready now. I think I'm ready now. Intoxicate me now. With your lovin' now. I think I'm ready now." Ryou opened his eyes and saw that Bakura was staring at him. Almost hungry like. He blushed. "Ummm. . . . Sorry I didn't realize that you were here." He laughed uneasily.

'Damn him for singing that song! Damn! I can't jump him it'll scare him. AWW SCREW IT!' he walked over to his hikari leaned down and kissed him hard on the lips. He lightly nipped Ryous bottom lip before pulling away.

"That's what you get," Bakura said before walking away.

* * *

**DOOM!

* * *

**

"I wonder why he's taking another shower. . . oh well!" Ryou smiled and started to sing again. "Well he looks at me with those Innocent eyes. And says it looks like you're wearing some kind of disguise. Because your hair sticks up, your shoes are untied. I hope that you got that shirt on half price. And every word I say falls flat on the floor. I try to tell a joke, he's heard it before. And I don't think that I can take it no more. He's driving me right out of my front door."

**Skips to end of song, again.**

Bakura walked in muttering curse words under his breath, "damn fuck-**hic**-ing hiccups! **Hic**" he got the hiccups when he took his cold shower. He grabbed his beer from earlier and listened to Ryou singing again. (Bakura: It's not cold anymore T-T)

"But can't you just pretend to be nice. Can you at least pretend to be nice. If you could just pretend to be nice. Then everything in my life would be alright." Ryou flopped back onto the couch his head resting a few inches away from Bakuras leg. He opened his eyes and smiled, "hi Bakura!" he pulled his headphones off his ears down so he could actually hear the yami.

Bakura responded by glaring at the smaller boy. **Hic.** He smiled softly and Ryou started singing again. 'He seems like the type who would _want_ to be the seme.' Bakuras smile faltered. **Hic.** 'Too bad he'll be the uke if I get my way.' He suddenly pulled Ryou into his lap. "I will be the seme! Got that!" he growled in the surprised boys face. **Hic.** Then he gave Ryou a short lived kiss before pushing the still confused boy away and storming away. **Hic.**

"He'll be the seme? What did he mean by th-," then it hit him.He blushed profusely as he heard a door slam. 'What was thinking when that came to his mind? . . . I don't wanna know!' he blushed even more (if possible).

He got up and ran hurriedly to his room.

* * *

**DOOM!

* * *

**

Malik was standing in his bathroom looking at the, very noticeable, hicky on his neck. "Damn you Marik!"

"You rang?" Marik said coming up behind Malik and hugged him from behind.

"Go to hell bastard!" Malik said trying to escape Mariks grasp.

"Sorry they rejected me!" Marik smiled in a cocky way, "do you love my present?"

"No! Now leave me alone!" Malik managed to get away.

"Awww," Marik whined, "fine but one more thing."

"What?" Malik spun around and glared at the evil yami before him.

Marik reached forward grabbed Malik by the collar and pulled him into a kiss. "You know you love me." He smiled again. He laughed as he ducked Maliks swinging fist and ran out of the room.

"Damn cocky bastard!"

* * *

Evie: lots of kissing. Some intentionally some not :smiles: yeah the hikaris are so very dense in meh story that they don't realize that their yamis aren't just messing them.

Sarah: Yugi is evil. Ryou is too innocent. And Malik is . . . Malik. Oh and why Ryou has Toxic on his iPod . . . I don't know. That's like asking why **_Evie _**have Britney on **_her _**iPod. I just thought of that song when I was trying to think of a song that would make Bakura have to take a cold showa! Oh and if you wanna know want seme and uke mean, if you don't know, tell Evie in the review, kay. (Evie: It was meh idea T-T)

Evie: oh yeah srry bout no Seto/Joey in this chap. This chap was devoted to the side couples.

Proofed on 22.4.06: Again I laughed so hard XD 'His poor innocent hikari!' My ass! Yami scolds himself. 'Bad!' . . . :lmfao:


	3. Mokuba! Ya gota love 'im!

Disclaimer: I don't own the Yu-Gi-Oh charas.

Summary: 1st chap.

Evie: this story is a lot longer then I thought it would be.

Sarah: DAMN YOU ALL! READ A SPANISH HOLIDAY SO EVIE WILL QUIT BUGGING ME TO UPDATE!

Demonluvr: this chap is dedicated to Seto and Joey. . . it is going on at the same time the stuff that happened last time happened BTW.

Note: in my story Joeys name is Jounouchi Wheeler because Jounouchi suits him and I don't like the name Katsuya fer Joey. . . and also Jou has many names in meh story. There's Jou, Joey, Jounouchi and, of course, Mutt. So he is called by his Japanese name and English name.

**To Izzi**: What do ya mean by plushie top? I know what a plushie is but could ya send meh an example? Srry it May seem like a dumb question, but hey I am a blond after all.

**HOLY HELL I GOT A COOKIE! **:dances: Thankx for the cookie!I love cookies!

"Shit." talking

'Shit.' thoughts

_Shit. _flashback

'S_hit.' _flashback talking

* * *

Chapter 3: Mokuba! (Ya gatta love him!)

* * *

Joey sighed and spun around in the spin-e blue chair he was sitting in. 

"I'm so bored!" he groaned, "and hungry!"

"Quit whining Mutt! You're getting on my nerves," Seto snapped typing furiously.

"But I'm hungry!" Joey whined even more high pitched. 'Hey maybe if I annoy him enough he'll get me what I want.'

"Fine! What do you fucking what!" Joey flinched as Seto cussed. 'Wow I must have made him really mad.'

"Whip cream!" Joey smiled happily. "The kind in a can!" (1)

"Fine Mutt!" Seto leaned over and pressed a button.

"Yes?" a voice said timidly over the intercom.

"Bring my _guest_ some whip cream," Seto said making sure to put sarcasm on a certain word.

"In a can!" Joey yelled before Seto let go of the button.

"Y-yes sir." The voice said again.

"Yay!" Joey jumped up and down with delight.

Seto smiled softly. 'He's so adorable when he's happy.' Setos eyes opened real wide when he realized what he just thought. 'Damn!'

A few minutes later a maid came up and gave Joey his whip cream, "thank you so much!" Joey said bowing a bit to the maid.

The maid flustered before say your welcome and ran off.

Seto rolled his eyes and looked over his work. 'He's so adorable when he's happy. Damn! I wish Jounouchi liked me. I'm not gay! Hmmm. I want whip cream now. What the hell?' "I'm losing my fucking mind." Seto muttered as he read through what he had typed. He deleted it and sighed. He was about to start again when he felt something cold hit the back of his neck. "Huh?"

Joey laughed, "Gotcha!" he laughed and sprayed Seto with more whip cream as he turned around.

"Mutt! What are you doing!" Kaiba whipped his face clean and glared at the puppy trying not to smile.

"Just tryin' to 'ave a little fun," Joey said innocently. He smiled sweetly and walked up to the taller teen.

Seto faltered. 'What is he doing?' he opened his mouth to say something.

Joey thought this was the perfect time to spray whip cream in Setos mouth.

Joey laughed and scampered away.

"I'll get you for that Wheeler!" the CEO said playfully after swallowing the creamy white stuff. (A/N: that sounds wrong. :laughs:)

Joey let out a very girly high pitched squeal as Seto grabbed the can away from him and squirted it in his face. (2)

**7 am the next morning.**

"Hey big bro!" a short black haired teen yelled running into his brothers room unannounced.

He stopped short at the scene he walked in on.

Seto was lying on his bed covered in white stuff and the one Seto so _fondly _calls 'Mutt' was laying half on top of him also covered in white stuff.

" . . . . . " Mokuba was stunned. They were asleep. It looked so cute. He laughed as he ran out of the room.

He came back a minute later with a camera. He snuck in and snapped a picture. He hid the camera and decided it was safe to wake his brother up now.

"Seto. Hey Seto!" Mokuba shook him lightly. The brunette stirred and looked up sleepily.

"Mokuba?" the brunette asked sitting up, successfully knocking Joey onto the floor.

"I didn't do it! I swear! The giant blue hamster told me 'e was god an' den he started singing 'So Cold'! (3) And den. . . " the blond looked around and blushed, "erm. . . hi." He waved sheepishly.

"Sooo big brother." Mokuba said slowly, "I see that you had a chummy sleepover while I was at Ryans house. So Joey did you **_cum _**last night?" (4)

Joey was confused. 'Why did Mokuba emphasize come?' "Yeah I came last night."

Mokuba snickered knowing that Joey didn't get the underlying meaning.

"What do you want?" Seto said changing the subject. He didn't like where that was leading.

"To tell you that I'm home and that I'm going over to Yugis house to play video games," Mokuba smiled sweetly.

Joey looked back and forth between the brothers.

"Fine you can go." Seto said as he got up.

"Thank you big brother!" Mokuba hugged him around the waist and ran out of the room.

Seto looked down at the puppy, "go take a shower Mutt."

"Ok . . . but where is it?" Joey stood up and stretched.

"O-over there," Seto pointed to one of the three doors.

"Cool thanks!" Joey ran off to take a shower as Seto sank back down onto his bed.

"Damn you. . ." Seto muttered coving his face with his hands. He heard the water turn on. ". . . I just let the Mutt into _my_ shower. Which means he'll be _naked_." Seto bushed and shook his head trying to get the pictures of a naked Joey out of his head. After a bit the water turned off. Seto stood. 'I'll take a shower now.' Joey stepped out of the bathroom flustered.

"Ummm. . . Seto?" Joey rubbed the back of his head with his free hand. "I don't 'ave anything to change inta." He motioned to the black towel he was holding up around his waist.

Seto managed to keep his blush in check this time, "you can wear some of my clothes for the time being. Thought they will obviously be to big for you." Seto smirked when Joey growled lowly at him.

"I'm not dat short!" Joey said angrily. Walking up to Seto to prove his point. But, sadly, was disappointed. Seto was a head taller then him.

Seto smirked down at the Mutt, "I prove my point." Seto walked quickly towards to bathroom door, "I'm taking a shower don't bug me unless your life depends on it and get dressed."

Joey nodded and started looking through Setos closet.

Seto stepped inside shut the door and sighed with relief. 'Damn the Mutt! Why does he have this affect on me?'

"Hmmm. . ." Joey was searching for something to wear. As he searched he found a black shirt in the back. He noticed that there was a note taped to it. It read: 'From Mokuba. Must burn.' He tore off the note and read the white letters: 'I only bark for my master.' He chuckled and grabbed it and a pair of blue baggy pants. He smiled and walked toward the dresser. He needed one last thing.

Seto stepped into his room a light blue towel wrapped around himself. He saw Jounouchi asleep on his bed. He couldn't see what he was wearing since Joey was under the covers.

He sighed for probably the hundredth time that morning.

He cast a quick glance at the sleeping puppy before changing quickly.

He glanced at the clock on his night stand. 'Hmmm. Its eight-a clock. Why do I fell like I'm forgetting something . . . . . . . .?' "HOLY HELL! (5) I'M LATE FOR SCHOOL!" Seto grabbed his backpack and a trench coat to go over his blue t-shirt and black leather pants and ran down stairs. He was about to run out the door when he remembered the puppy. "Fuck!" he sprinted back upstairs to see Joey sitting up rubbing his eyes tiredly.

"Seto? Why are ya in my room?" Joey looked around, "and why is my room suddenly da size of my whole house?"

"Mutt. Your in my house and we're late for school come on!" Seto grabbed Joeys bag and Joeys hand and dragged him outa bed.

Joey was stumbling along behind the brunette, but allowed Seto to hold his hand.

The CEO all but dragged the blond to his black Mustang.

Seto threw the bags into the back then pushed Joey into the car before following him inside. He revved the engine and backed down the drive way.

Half way to school Joey was finally fully awake. "Umm. . . Seto?"

"What?" Seto growled.

"We aren't in our uniforms."

Seto, who was stopped at a stop light, looked thoughtful for a minute. ". . . Damn!" he hit his head against the steering wheel.

**HONK!**

Seto looked up and saw the light was green. He flipped the guy off behind him before heading to school.

Joey tried not to laugh. It wasn't really funny but to Joey every thing is funny. Except a dead animal. That was not funny. Seto glared at the Mutt.

"What's so funny!"

Joey stopped laughing and looked completely serious for a second to answer. "I have no idea." He started laughing again.

Seto glanced at the Mutt. He smiled slightly at the pure joy radiating from Joey.

They pulled into the school parking lot as Joey managed to cut his laughing down to snickering

They grabbed their bags and opened their doors.

"Come on Mutt." Seto said stepping out of his car and setting the alarm.

"Yes _Master_," Joey said sarcastically and walked ahead of his enemy.

Seto shook his head and caught up with the hyper-active puppy.

"Yugi an' dem are ganna make snide comments now," Joey said bouncing up and down slightly.

Seto stopped in his tracks. 'Yugi. . . that reminds me. Wasn't Mokuba going over to Yugis to play video games?'

"What's up? Why did ya stop?" Joey said looking back and the brunette.

"Mokuba!"

(A/N: I would usually stop here but I feel bad for not being at school on a friend's birthday so I'm typing more.)

"Whada about 'im?" Joey asked curiously. "'es at Yugis hoh- oh . . . maybe he's hanging out at 'is grandpas. Yugis dat is."

"Lets check. You have Yugi in your 1st period. Right?" Seto asked hopefully. 'That's weird we're talking like we're friends.'

"Yeah." Joey said nodding absently. He thought being the same as Setos.

They walked into school silent. They got their tardy slips and headed to their respected first class.

'Me an' Seto we're talkin' like friends back there. It was strange.' Joe sighed and placed a hand on Mr. Morrisons class room door. (THE EVIL SCIENCE TEACHER FROM HELL!)

He smiled like he owned the place and walked in making sure to make a grand entrance by slamming the door against the wall, successfully gaining the attention of the whole room. He liked this.

"I'm _sooo_ sorry I'm late teach'." Joey said mock bowing before walking to his desk and dropped his bag to the floor and text book on his desk, which made a resounding **BANG!**

Mr. Morrison glared at the intrusion, "so _Mr. _Wheeler. What's the excuse for being late today?"

"Oh ya know, da usual. Saving da world yet again," he sighed dramatically and walked to the front for the room.

"I see." Mr. Morrison said dully, "and why are you out of dress code?"

"Because, Morrison-sensei, I didn't wanna wear 'dose ugly uniforms." Joey smiled to his friends. Yugi and Bakura smiled back. (Yes in meh story Joey an' Sexy Bakura are friends . . . more or less.)

"Well then you can serve detention after school today from 3 to 5 while I have my board meeting," Morrison turned around and filled out a form.

"How do ya know I won't jus' sneak out as soon as ya leave?" Joey asked leaning against the chalkboard purposely erasing some of the stuff written on the board.

"I'll lock the door. Oh and if you erase one more thing you all will have a pop quiz," The evil teacher turned around and smiled that evil smile of his and handed Joey his detention slip.

A few people groaned but Joey merely shrugged and walked to his seat.

He sat down and high-fived Bakura.

"Awesome you just wasted some class time!" Bakura said smiling.

"It's not like you pay attention either way, you know," Yugi scolded trying to pay attention.

"Awww. Lighten up Yug. Ya know he's just ganna get us to get in our groups an' work on dat project again," Joey said poking Yugi playfully.

"Get into your groups and work on your project," Mr. Morrison said as if he had heard what Joey said.

"See told ja," Joey smiled before turning his desk toward Bakuras and opening his textbook. Hey even Yugi did all the work didn't mean Morrison wouldn't be looking around for some poor sap who didn't _appear_ to be working.

Seto sighed and trudged into his class. Mrs. Ugartes. (EVIL SCIENCE MONKEY TEACHER FROM HELL!)

"Why are you late young man!" the short Mexican said. Her accent making it to where you could barely understand her.

"Hump." Seto chose to ignore her and take a seat at the back of the room. Which was actually was near the white board. (Mrs. Ugarte never teaches us anything so in her class the front, by the white board, is the back and the back, by her desk, is the front. Make since?)

"Answer me when I talk to you! And why aren't you in dress code!" she said from her desk.

"Because I forgot we had school today," Seto explained simply. He hated Ugarte. She was the only teacher who would not accept bribes.

She snorted and wrote furiously on a slip of paper. She stormed up to Seto and found him doodling on a sheet of paper instead of doing the assigned work. She hit him on the head with her ruler and dropped his detention slip in front of him. Be in the detention room at three!"

Seto rubbed his head and glared at her, "ya stupid possessed monkey!" (GO SETO!)

Ugarte narrowed her eyes at him and stormed off.

Marik, who was sitting beside Seto, chuckled. "Yer late. Did you and da 'puppy' have fun?" Marik smiled pervertedly.

"Shut up!" Seto snapped before opening his book and began on the assignment.

"Awww did I strike a nerve?" Marik said in a fake girly whine.

"I said shut it!" Seto warned.

"What 'cha ganna do?" Marik snickered. It was so easy to anger the CEO. Mention the 'puppy' and 'e was fumin'.

"Shut the fuck up or I will personally kill your _precious_ hikari right in front of you," Seto growled.

Mariks smile faltered and he looked at Seto. 'Wow he isn't joking.' "Fine, ya jackass." Marik glared back at the brunette before turning to his work.

Seto mumbled darkly under his breath.

**Skipping to 'C' lunch. **(6) (I HATE C LUNCH!)

Joey sighed. He hated how everyone was split up for 'A' day lunch. (7) He had lunch with Kaiba today. He groaned and downed half his RC. He leaned against the wall behind him. He ate lunch in the back and sat on the floor. He and Kaiba sat together, not talking, in the back. He closed his eyes and was almost asleep, despite the noise, when he felt someone near him.

He opened his eyes and saw Kaiba sit down. "Get in trouble first period?" Joey asked curiously.

Seto nodded and looked at 'his' Mutt, "Did you talk to Yugi?"

"Yeah, 'e said Mokuba walked up as 'e and Yami were leaving an' dey let 'im stay at da shop for da day seeing how 'is Junior High 'as today off," Joey inhaled deeply seeing how he said it all in one breath.

Seto nodded absently. "Hey, Mutt you planning on coming to my house again."

"Mmm hmmm," Joey nodded, "The project is due in a week."

"Well, your ganna have to wait awhile because I have a d-hall after school from 3 to 5," Seto glanced at the puppy and took a sip of his Dr. Pepper. (I hate that stuff!)

"Hey!" Joey suddenly exclaimed causing Seto to chock a bit. "So do I! Is yours in room 207?"

"Yeah," Seto coughed.

"Cool!" Joey smiled and ate a cookie. "School cookies are da best. Ya know that?"

"Never tried them," Seto said as the bell rang. Neither of them had to worry 'cuz their teacher as ways came in 10 minutes late.

"So I, like, told him to, like, come with me to this, like, party, and he, like totally, said yes!" a preppy blond girl wearing a pink mini skirt and tank top said as she walked past the boys with her friends.

Someone pushed her slightly while saying 'Nuh-uh!' but when you're wearing 5 inch heels its like the quarterback of the football team rammed you.

She stepped back to regain her balance, and she hit Joey.

Joey, who just took another bit of cookie and was sitting right in front of Seto, fell forward and hit the brunette head on.

Seto was watching as the puppy happily ate his cookie when the blond fell on him.

Their lips met.

Well, to say the least Seto couldn't say he had never tasted those cookies anymore, seeing how the bit Joey just took was now in his mouth.

They pulled apart and stared at each other.

Joey suddenly blushed, "I'm- I'm sorry!" Joey got up and ran out of the Sac. (7)

Seto stayed there for a minute. He swallowed the bit of cookie before getting up and following the golden puppy out.

Joey ran as fast as he could to Mr. Rhoads room. 'Holy crap we kissed! Again!' he stopped outside the classroom to breath. 'The one time we don't get into a fight we kiss! It was like the first time.'

**Flashback**

_Joey stared up at Seto. Seto pulled away slowly as if stuck in slow motion. The stared at each other before Seto jumped up, hit his head on the ceiling of the limo, cursed and then finally sat down at the seat farthest away from the Mutt._

_Joey slowly got up and sat down in the nearest seat and stared at the floor. For some reason he couldn't help but miss the felling of Setos lips against his. He shook his head slightly. _

'_I'm sorry.' He muttered lowly._

'_Why?' Seto asked looking any where but the pup._

'_For . . . for what just happened,' Joey looked up at Seto briefly before looking at his shoes with great interest._

'_You're sorry it happened?' Seto said sounding a bit sad against his will. Seto, lost in his thought didn't realize that he said the next part aloud. 'Cuz I'm not.'_

**End flashback**

Joey sighed. 'Why did he say that?' He walked into the class room to get pegged with a paper ball. He smiled while picked it up. He looked to see who threw it. It was Bakura. He knew because the thief had the look of innocence on him face.

He chuckled and threw it back before heading to his seat.

Maybe today wouldn't be so bad after all.

* * *

(1) Don't ask won't tell. 

(2) I think Seto suffers from male PMS. He's always changeing his mood in a second flat.

(3) I had a dream like that once.

(4) it won't be funny unless you know what cum is.

(5) Seto stole meh saying. :pouts:

(6) At meh high school they have A, B, C and D lunch because the school is so big.

(7) Sac . . . what the lunch room at meh school is called.

**. . . . yeah I hope your reading this . . . . . . THE WAY Joey TALKS IS SO HARD TO WRITE!**

Yes i know there are mistakes! Srry but neh.

Demonluvr: Woo! Another chap done! Sorry I'm not ganna go into detail of the d-hall. Seto is ganna have a flashback of it though. Why? Because **I'M L-A-Z-Y! **I don't fell like typing more.

Evie: wow Sexy Bakura can look innocent:images it and laughs:

Sarah: that's a scary picture. :shudders:

Demonluvr: Oh yeah . . . I won't have that Bakura beats Ryou in this story . . . I'm thinking of writing a Bakura/Ryou fic though. I don't know give me your input.

Evie: **I WILL HAVE THE NEXT CHAPPY BY FRIDAY THE 23RD! I PROMISE!** Srry 'bout the caps lock and bold thing but I knew it would catch your attention.


	4. Shit!

Disclaimer: I don't own the Yu-Gi-Oh charas.

Summary: 1st chap.

Warnings: . . . stupid horny yamis?

Evie: I am going crazy. I say woot, holy hell and add ness to the end of words a lot, mostly on the internet and school, and now I've noticed that people are starting do it a lot to O.O I'm going krazy with a capital Z!

Sarah: why would people copy _you_?

Evie: shud up!

Note: I don't watch Yu-Gi-Oh so I don't know much. I watch it every once in a while and I have some friends that are obsessed (obsessed doesn't actually even begin to cover it thought) that how I know of the charas . . . so just so you know if there is ever any dueling, which I doubt, meh friends Kathy is writing it.

. . . I watched Tarzan a few seconds ago . . . when he spins around on the vines I think '**STRIPPER!**' and yes I watch children movies . . . they are very entertaining -

I love this line: **Sasuke walked up to the blushing and glaring Naruto not even pausing as he lifted him carrying him through the halls as Naruto hit him repeatedly with the obnoxious pillow he still held, yelling about rapist sadist necromantic boyfriends. **So Sasuke is a rapist necromantic huh?

/Shit/ hikari

/Shit/ yami

* * *

Chapter 4: Shit!

* * *

**1st period**

Ryou walked into Coach Coles Health class. The second he passed through the door he had a felling that it was going to be a bad day. He shook it off and continued to his seat. He sat down as the bell rang.

The Coach walked in, "today we are doing something different. Yes, yes, I know all teachers say that but we really are doing something different."

A few people groaned.

"I'm going to say a random subject and you're going to give us your input. Ok . . . Love." He looked around and pointed to Amanda.

The redhead smiled, "love is when a man and a women like to spend time together."

Ryou looked up. He usually didn't participate but what she said struck a nerve. "What about two men or two women?"

She looked at him as if to say 'You've got to be kidding me.' "It's a sin to be gay. So there for two men or two women cannot love each other." (It kills me to write this. And I'm not being sarcastic.)

"No its not!" Ryou argued. How dare she! Love is about love! Not gender!

"Yes it is! It says so in the bible!" Amanda glared and a few people nodded.

Ryou thought for a minute. He rarely read the bible but he remembered reading this before, "No it doesn't!"

"Yes it does! God sent an angle to a city, and the men hit on him, so God destroyed the city! So being gay is morally wrong!" Amanda looked on the verge of killing someone. (1)

"Your right God did destroy the city because the men hit on the angel! But not because they we're gay! If women were hitting on him he still would have destroyed it! He destroyed it because they were being ruled by lust!" Ryou stood, "and lust is one of the Seven Deadly Sins! The 7th as a matter of fact! Love is about love! Damn it! Not gender! Or anything else for that matter! Its about spending time with the person you care about!" (TELL HER!)

Amanda stood, "He destroyed it because they were gay! And why are you even standing up for it! Your always so quiet! What are **_you_** gay?"

'Bakura . . .' "No I'm not . . ." Ryou said defiantly sitting down.

"Why'd you pause? Are you trying to hide it? You are gay!" Amanda crossed her arms over her chest.

"No I'm not . . ." he said the next part barely above a whisper, "Because its not mutual."

Amanda glared at Ryou not hearing the last before sitting down also.

Coach Cole, who was into their argument, looked around, "anyone else have a view about love?"

/What do you want! I'm in science right now/ Bakura yelled at Ryou through their mind link.

/What are you talking about? I didn't call you/

/Yes you did! You said 'Bakura.'/

/Did not/

/Did to/

If anyone were to look at them right now it would look like they were either concentrating very hard or trying to shit in their jeans. (Srry 'bout that but when people concentrate really hard it looks like that!)

/Did not/

/Did toh- never mind this is childish. What do you want/

/nothing/

/you know I really hate you sometimes/

/you know you love me/ (2) Ryou thought laughing subconsciously aloud as he cut the mind link off.

Everyone was staring at him.

"What?" he asked blushing slightly.

"You were laughing when we were talking about murder," a black haired boy pointed out.

"Oh . . . eh heh, heh, heh?" Ryou said sweat dropping.

* * *

Bakura sat there shocked. '_You know you love me_! Where did that come from?' Bakura shook his head and the bell rang.

He stood and shoved everything into his backpack. He had Ryou in his next class. Maybe he could get an answer out of him.

"Bye guys!" he called over his shoulder as he walked out the door.

Bakura took his time walking to his next class. Hey he had 10 minutes and the class was only 100 feet away.

He stopped by his locker which, luckily, was close by. He threw his bag inside and slammed the door shut. (3)

He started to walk again when someone jumped on his back. He instinctively grabbed their legs.

"Hey 'Kura!" a certain psychopathic blond said nuzzling him neck.

"Get off me Marik!" Bakura warned starting to loosen his grip on Mariks legs.

"Ah but your so sexy! I don't want to let go!" Marik wrapped his legs around Bakuras waist to not fall and smirked at Bakuras obvious discomfort.(4)

"Marik!" Bakura growled and started spinning around. (5)

Soon the blonds grip loosened and Bakura stopped suddenly causing Marik to fall on his back.

Bakura staggered a bit trying not to fall and smirked at the boy by his feet, "I win!"

Then someone hit Bakuras shoulder causing him to fall down on top of Marik.

Marik smirked and stood holding Bakura bridle style. "Thanks for helping Ryou!"

**2nd period**

". . . . ." half of the 'Preparing for Parenthood' class was in a state of 'you've-got-to-be-kidding-me.' The teacher decided it would be 'fun' to do something that is way overrated. Have students pair off and be 'parents' of a flour bag. (6)

"Why are we doing this?" a random kid who shall remain random asked staring at the white bag in front of him.

"Because! . . . . I don't know. I usually teacher English and I read to many fanfics! So it sounds like fun to me!" the teacher argued. Their normal teacher got fired so Mrs. Snow was taking over 2nd period 'A' day PFP class. Against her will.

"What do fanfics have to do with anything?" Kristen asked stabbing her neighbors' flour bag.

"Well, when I read them I get ideas and, well, lets just say I've read some where people have to pair up and take care of a flour bag, and seeing how I've never taught this class, it was the closest thing I could get to a PAP class," she crossed her arms and sat down on her desk.

There was silence.

Yugi looked around and spotted Yami. 'Hmmm, he doesn't have a bag.' He absent mindedly poked his. 'We should be partners.' He smiled. 'And I can just tell him I wanna be partners 'cuz we live in the same house.'

"Why did you take this class anyways?" Sarah asked curiously.

"Because it was an easy hundred," pretty much the whole class shouted.

"Ah . . . well, pair off," the sub said in a bored tone, "and do parent stuff."

"Ya old fart," a student muttered.

Mrs. Snow turned around and glared at the student, "I'm not old. I'M TWENTY-FUCKING-FOUR! THAT'S NOT OLD!"

The student twitched and hid behind the nearest person.

Yugi chuckled and walked over a few desks and sat down on Yamis.

"Lets be partners," Yugi smiled his 'I'm-completely-innocent' smile. And Yami bought it.

"M-kay." Yami said smiling back. "Hey now we're working on two projects together."

Yugi nodded, "yeah it's strange though two outa the three classes we have together we're partners on something. And the three teachers are related."

"Wait," Yami said, "you mean to say Parker-sensei, Langer-sensei and Snow-sensei are related?" (7)

"Yeah. You didn't know that?" Yugi laughed, "I thought everyone knew."

"Well, I heard a rumor once about it but I doubted it seriously," Yami shook his head and looked at the flour bag Yugi was holding. "Lets name it Itatchi." (8)

"Huh?" Yami motioned to the bag. "Oh . . . ok."

* * *

Marik panted and whipped sweat brow him brow. (I wonder what hes' been doing .) He picked up a blue foam ball and threw it at his enemy. Bakura.

Bakura dodged and the ball hit a guy that was already out.

"AHHH!" the kids scrambled as the guy fell.

"Ummm. Please don't kill the other students," Coach Richard said with panic very obvious in his voice.

"You're to slow!" Bakura yelled throwing a red ball at the blond.

He ducked and threw one back when Bakura bent down.

Bakura looked up and ducked back down just in time.

"GAH!" for some reason he recognized that voice.

He looked over his shoulder to see that it was Ryou that all most got hit.

"That's it!" Bakura threw a ball at Marik right as Marik threw one. And, of course, they both got hit and fell to the ground. Exhausted.

The few students who were still standing came out from their hiding spaces. You'd think that after having Marik and Bakura in Coach Richards class, for three years straight, he would learn. **Never play dodge ball!**

"Ummm . . . change out then help me carry everyone else to the nurse," the teacher said backing away slowly.

"I demand a rematch!" Marik yelled attempting to stand up.

Bakura also stood but just to fall back down.

Ryou walked up slowly. "Erm. Bakura?"

"What?" Bakura said trying to stand again.

Ryou opened his mouth to say something when Bakura reached forward and put his hands on Ryou waist.

'What-who-when-why-where-huh-Bakura-waist-!' Ryou thought his mouth still open. (Poor Ryou.)

"You look like a fish," Bakura pointed out.

Ryou closed his mouth and gathered his thoughts. "Are- are you ok?"

"Yeah, yeah," Bakura said withdrawing his hands.

"I won 'Kura," Marik said smirking.

"You did not!" Bakura argued.

"Did to!" Marik said glaring.

"Gurr . . . ." Bakura leapt at Marik.

"GAH!" Marik said as the thief hit him.

"Ya'll are so childish," Ryou said watching the two wrestle on the ground.

He shook his head and walked past them.

Marik jumped up suddenly and pushed Ryou at Bakura, "See ya later!"

Ryou blinked. This had to be a dream. He and Bakura were kissing. Again.

**3rd period**

Malik sighed and held his hand over his neck. He had been doing that all day 'cuz his oh-so-nice yami hid all his turtlenecks and coats and he didn't fell like explaining how he got a hicky if he didn't have a girlfriend. Well, or boyfriend.

'I'm so glad they decided that today was 'casual' day.' Malik thought

He sat down and sunk into his chair. It had been a long day. Everyone, even his teachers, were asking why he held his hand up covering his neck. And to top everything off his arm was cramped. If he moved it a millimeter it would hurt like crazy.

"Hi class!" the teacher said smiling brightly. (Sarah: I DON'T SMILE! Evie: yes you do.)

'She's smiling.' Malik thought. He had never seen this particular teacher smile before. It was creepy.

"Do what you always do." She said and walked down the isles. Her smile gone for now. She spotted Malik and walked up to him. "Why are you holding your hand over your neck?"

Marik snickered behind him. "No reason.," Malik said looking down at his work.

"We'll see about that," she reached forward and grabbed his arm.

"Wait! It's cramped and hurts like he-LL! Nehhh!" he gasped as she pulled his arm down. He bit down on his index finger to ease the pain in his arm. (9)

"Holy crap!" she said before she burst out laughing.

The whole class was now turned around looking at him in shock.

"How did you get a hicky that fricken' big!" Mrs. Snow said her laughing cutting down.

Malik mumbled incoherently and then suddenly found himself being pulled from his desk.

"Me," he heard from behind him. His yami was hugging him from behind.

"Not in class!" Malik said not meaning for it to sound the way it did.

"You two are _finally_ together?" the brunette teacher asked.

"We're not together," Malik said through gritted teeth.

"Then why did you get a hicky from him?" a random kid asked.

Malik blushed slightly, "'cuz he's a jackass and doesn't know when to stop!"

"So ya'll did **it**?" a girl said giggling.

"NO!" "Yep!"

The kids stared at the two. One answered no and at the same time the other said yes.

And to top it off Malik thought he would die blushing.

* * *

1- I got this from a friend so I don't know if it is right or not. 

2- I always say that -

3- His locker is rigged BTW.

4- I love Marik! He and Bakura would be hot together! If you know of a good fic for those two, tell me.

5- This happened to a friend and she fell off so, neh.

6- It was the cheesiest thing I could think of.

7- Yes we are sisters. Not really but in the stories we are and we all have dif. last names.

8- I don't know why Itatchi. It just popped randomly into meh head. If you know what it means. Tell me!

9- I do that when I'm hurt.

Evie: yeah not doing the whole lunch time thing. Stopping here. Srry for the long wait. I'm a jackass right? -

**WILL UPDATE SOME TIME NEXT WEEK!**


	5. Did you do it!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh.

Summary: 1st chap.

Warnings: Seto **_wanting_** Joey bad. -

Evie: woo chap four! I'm guessing I'll go to chapter 11 before I stop the story BTW.

**To Owl**: I love you, you're great! I get it now! Itatchi is Sasukes' bro! I'm obsessed with Naruto right now that must be why meh subconscious got meh to put that! Woo! Again you're great!

**To meh other readers**: I love ya'll to! Oh and the person who said that they usually stick to 'M' rated fics. So do I. I just don't write . . . . But I am starting one. It May not the kind you like thou 'cuz there is **no** lemon in it. Srry!

"_Shit."_ – If in flashback mode it's them talking in the present. **IMPORTANTE!**

**Please read this!** I will stop writing the story if people start yelling at meh to update just so you know. It hasn't happened yet but the updates will grow farther and farther apart for a while because of school srry ahead of time but please don't threaten meh to update -;

* * *

Chapter 4: Did you do **_it_**!

* * *

"Hey, Jo-," Mokuba greeted as his brother and the 'Mutt' got home, "-ey?"

Joey glanced at Mokuba giving the smaller boy a full view of his beet red face. "Your brother-me-d-hall-table-teacher," Joey gasped not really making sense but Mokuba got the jist.

Mokuba was about to say something when his brother walked in. Joey looked at Seto and ran up the stairs two at a time.

"What did he say!" Seto said his cheeks a little flushed.

"Umm, you and him did something on a table then somthin' about a teacher. Oh and that ya'll had a d-hall. Wow I didn't know **_you_** could get in trouble," Mokuba smiled at his bro.

"Yes I get in trouble!" Seto said about to walk away avoiding the main topic.

"Wait you avoided the topic. Sooo," Seto hated when his brother did that. It meant that he was ganna have to explain something, "Did you do **_it_**!"

"No!"

"Okay. Then elaborate."

Seto sighed and sat down. This was ganna take awhile.

**Flashback **

Seto dropped his bag on the floor and sighed. Again. The other room was full so he had to come to a different room.

He sat down on the table, which happened to be the only piece of furniture in the other wise empty room.

The door opened again. He looked up and saw the Mutt. The door closed behind him and Seto heard a **click**.

"Did they just lock us in here?" the brunette asked.

Joey nodded sadly and dropped his bag on the floor also.

Seto sighed, "Hey lets talk about the project." Joey said walking up to Seto.

"No." Seto said and pulled his CD player out.

"What! Why not!" Joey asked crossing his arms over his chest.

"'cuz I plan on ignoring you this whole d-hall," Kaiba said and turned the volume up all the way on his My Chemical Romance cd.

Joey glared at Seto and started yelling at him. Not that Seto could hear the Mutt anyways. Joeys mouth stopped moving and he looked at Seto like he was supposed to answer him. Joeys glare hardened and the blond started yelling again.

Seto just watched as Joey leaned closer. Joey unfolded his arms and placed one on each side on Seto. But the thing the surprised Seto the most is Joey leaned forward and leaned his forehead against the CEOs.

Seto pulled his headphones off, "what do you think your doing Mutt?"

Joey smiled and leaned back a bit. "Finally! I have your attention!"

Seto frowned a little and looked at the Pup.

"We need to work on our project. Its due next week." Joey proceeded to say.

Seto glanced down at their position. Joey was standing between his legs (he is sitting on a table) with his hands on either side of him and their faces were inches apart.

"_So you did do it!"_

"_No! Let me finish!"_

What the hell are you two doing?" Kaji yelled. "I thought that you two were straight! Does that mean that I can hit on Seto now?"

"What? No!" San said, suddenly coming out of the shadows. "YOU'RE MINE!"

"When did you get here?" Kaji said turning around.

"Huh?" Joey and Seto both said at the same time.

San tackled Kaji and got back up holding him bridle style. He walked over to the window and jumped out. (Note, they are on the third floor.)

"What the fuck?" Joey said looking at the open window.

Seto blinked. Joey was even closer now. The Mutts breath was caressing his face. (:Sarah gags:) what he did next he couldn't stop from doing.

"_You kissed him?"_

"_Be quiet or I wont finish."_

"_Fine. Fine."_

He reached forward and **_kissed_** him. I didn't want to but at the same time he did. His heart knew that he had feelings for the blond but the mind denied it. But right now his body is in control.

Joey was caught by surprise but kissed back. As much as he hated to admit it he has been craving to kiss Kaiba. He reached up and wrapped his arms around the brunettes' neck. (-)

Seto managed to pull Joey in to his lap and broke off the kiss to breath.

They looked into each others eyes and Joey smiled fondly at the CEO. Seto smiled back and kissed Joey again.

"_You know what I'll stop there."_

"_NO! You have to tell me what happens!"_

"_No you're getting to into it."_

"_No I'm not!"_

"_Yes you are your eating popcorn!"_

" _. . . So?"_

"_Never mind. I'll keep going."_

Seto put a hand on either side of Joeys hips so the blond didn't fall. Joey responded by wrapping his legs around Seto. (Evie: such a sexy image :drools:)

Seto nipped Joeys bottom lip asking for entrance. Joey was about to oblige when the interrupted.

"You can go home now," Ms. Langer said opening the door, "the meeting ended early and their letting everyone go home early. SO go hoh-" she cut off when she _finally_ looked up at the boys. "Or you can stay a continue snogging as I video tape it." She smiled and Seto pushed Joey to the floor. "Thought so. Anyways where's Kaji? I heard he was here."

"San grabbed him and jumped out the window," Joey said trying to act as normal as possible even thou his face is beet red.

"Ah." Is all the teacher said before walking away.

Joey then all but ran out of the room.

Seto sighed and got up.

**End flashback**

"That's it?" Mokuba whined.

"Yes now go upstairs and ask the Mutt if he wants something to eat I need to head to the office for a bit," Seto said a faint blush apparent on his cheeks.

"Now your acting like you're his lover," Mokuba laugh as he ducked a pillow that his brother threw at him.

"I'm not! Anyways tell him to work on the project and not to touch anything," Seto stood and walked out of his 'house'. (More like mansion.)

Mokuba chuckled and walked upstairs. Hey, why should Joey suffer when Seto was gone? They were ganna have some fun.

* * *

Demonluvr: really short chap cuz I'm on a like writers block and shit. I know what I want to write for the side couples but not fer Seto/Joey. it's frustrating.

Evie: Sexy! Mainly about what happened in the d-hall. So yeah.

**WILL UPDATE EVENTUALLY!**


	6. Note

Hey! I have almost finished chap 6 but first I have to say something to someone.

**HEY JENNI! YES I KNOW YOU!** I have the Miroku TCG card :laughs at you:

Srry bout that but it had to be done I hope that'll get you to review! I really do have the card! .


	7. Please dont let him see me!

Disclaimer: well, I don't own them.

Summary: 1st chap.

Warnings: Marik. That's all that need to be said -

**To Chibi** BTW that's not the full name I'm shortening it cuz I can't remember the whole thing - srry. But yeah you're great! You reviewed fer every chap -

**Read** ok so Chibis not the only one that has but still I thank every one who has - luv you all! .

**Oh cha** I totally agree with the whole 'I'll stay with you foreva!' thing. The perfect song to describe it is the one by the country singer that sang 'Mississippi Girl'. Yes I sometimes listen to country.

**SEME NOTE!** Ok a seme in the 'dominate' figure in a Yaoi relationship the uke is the 'submissive' one. The seme is the 'father' whereas the uke is the 'mother'. Make since?

* * *

Chapter 6: Please don't let him see me!

* * *

Yugi leaned back onto the back legs of the black chair he was sitting in. "Is dinner done yet?" he whined loudly.

"Be patient! Around your friends you act all innocent and perfect but **_I_** know what you're really like," a voice scolded from the kitchen.

"Yeah, yeah now make with dinner!" Yugi said waving his hand dismissing the subject even thou the one he was talking to couldn't see it

"One second!"

The short teen huffed and crossed his arms over his chest. (1)

He continued trying to balance on two chair legs. He closed his eyes to concentrate more.

**Clink. Clink.**

"Don't do that it's bad for the chair," someone said from above him.

Yugi opened his eyes to see he was face to face with his yami.

"Gah!" he lost his balance and the chair slipped.

Yami saw this coming and caught his hikari and let the chair fall.

"You need to be more careful. You're lucky my hand weren't full with food this time," Yami narrowed his eyes half-heartedly at the boy in his arms. (2)

"Yeah I am!" Yugi said putting on him best 'I'm-so-innocent' look.

Yami shook his head and set Yugi on his feet. "Now I know how you trick everyone into thinking your all innocent and shit."

The shorter of the two nodded and looked at the food Yami had prepared. He sat down where his chair should have been.

Yami laughed as his light fell to the ground.

Yugi glared up at his dark and huffed, "oh hush you and help me up."

* * *

Malik walked down the stairs slowly trying to be as quiet as possible.

'Please don't let him see me. Please don't let him see me. Please don't let him see me.'

Thou it seemed the gods were mocking him. He stepped on the last stair and it squeaked.

"Where are you going pretty boy?" Marik asked from his spot on the couch.

Malik sweat dropped. Yet another nickname eh? "N-nowhere."

"Well, then come watch TV with me. It's the top twenty rock countdown." (YES!)

Malik sighed and walked to the couch. He sat down and the opposite side as his yami and looked to see what song it was.

"_We are all in love yeah. Can't get enough of that. Stuff."_

"We are all **_in love_**?" Malik questioned. "They ruined a perfectly good song!"

"You know what I totally agree but they can't say on drugs. It would get them in big trouble," Marik said looking disdainfully at the TV.

"They say it on the radio thou," Malik said as the song ended.

"Yeah, but the radio is the radio. 'nofe said," Marik smiled. For once Malik wasn't yelling at him.

Malik also smiled.

"_So long and goodnight. So long and goodnight."_

"He's hot," Marik said looking at the guys singing, "that's Gerard isn't it?"

"I don't know," Malik said with a shrug kinda surprised at what Marik just said.

"He's got the whole pale vampire look going," Marik said smiling.

Malik chuckled and nodded in agreement.

* * *

Ryou groaned. "This is impossible!"

"What is?" a very uninterested thief asked.

"This math homework!" Ryou groaned again and hit his head against the table.

Bakura jumped up, "hey! Don't do that! You'll hurt your pretty face!"

Ryou looked up," you think my face is pretty?"

"Ahhhh . . ." Bakura paused. During his pause Ryou rubbed his forehead, where a bruise was starting to form, "hey! Don't do that either! It'll make the bruise look even worse!" (3)

**CRASH!**

Ryou screamed and launched him self in the direction of his yami as the power went off.

**Bang.**

"Ow. My head," Bakura moaned rubbing his head. He wasn't expecting his light to tackle him so when Ryou hit his chest he fell backward and thus his head hit a near by table corner.

He felt his hikari shaking, "you ok hikari?"

Ryou shook his head franticly.

Bakura wrapped his arms around Ryous shoulders and sat up. 'He's scared of thunder eh?'

Suddenly light filled the living room and another bang came.

Ryou buried his head into Bakuras chest.

Bakura patted Ryous back awkwardly, "it's ok."

'Oh god! I'm comforting him!'

"Come on Ryou. Lets move to the couch where it'll be more comfy," the thief inwardly groaned. 'I used the word comfy!'

Ryou nodded and allowed his yami to pick him up.

'Kura gently set his light down on the couch, "I'm ganna go get a blanket. I'll be right back."

Ryou nodded and not-so-reluctantly let go of his dark.

"You'll be fine," he kissed Ryou on the forehead reassuringly, "I promise." (4)

Ryou nodded again and flopped facedown onto the couch.

Bakura walked away shaking his head. 'He's driven me mad I tell you! Before I never wanted to protect anyone let alone be sure they were happy! But now . . . now I can't stand to see Ryou sad or scared.' He grabbed a blanket out of the closet and walked back to his hikari.

"Hey, Ryou. I think the thunder and lighting has passed," Bakura said softly.

The boy sat up and looked at Bakura, "Bakura, why are you always hugging me and kissing me and saying things like your ganna be the seme randomly?"

Bakura stared at him blankly.

"You mean you don't get it?" he dropped the blanket on the couch.

"Get what?" Ryou asked confused.

"Wow. Just wow. You mean to say that you're just as naive as you act. It wasn't just an **_act_**?"

"Huh?"

"You mean to tell me after all the signals I've sent you, you still don't get my feelings for you!"

"What are yoh-"

"You still don't get it!" Bakura said in utter disbelief, "if you still don't get how I think of you I'll just rid you of my presents!" Bakura turned and stormed to the door. (5) (YES I KNOW ITS THE WRONG WORD!)

"No! Bakura! Wait!" the boy said getting up from his spot on the couch in a fruitless attempt to stop the fuming thief.

His dark turned and looked at him a solitary tear ran down his face, "goodbye, Ryou."

He opened the door and went out into the rain.

Ryou stood there and watched his yami walk down the street his tears falling like rain.

* * *

(I feel bad for what I did to poor Ryou! So on with a sorta happier note.)

"DIE, BITCH! DIE!" the short tri-colored haired (6) boy screamed punching the buttons on his controller franticly.

"I'm beating you!" the boys darker half said a bit more calmly.

**YOU LOSE!**

"NOOOOOO!" Yugi moaned and flopped back, "I remember when I could beat you easily!"

Yami chuckled, "aw don't be to down about it."

Yugi fake sniffled.

Yami smiled and jumped Yugi. (o.O)

"Kya!" Yugi screamed as his yami jumped on top of him.

Yami then attacked his hikari.

"Ah! W-wait tha-that's not-not f-fair! No tic-tickeling!" Yugi gasped through laughs.

"Yes it is!" Yami said still tickeling his light.

Yugi tried to push yamis hands away but to no avail.

Yamis hands soon started to work their way up Yugis shirt.

Both boys were laughing now.

"C-can't breath!" Yugi gasped.

Yami stopped and smiled down at his hikari.

Yugi smiled back.

Yami leaned down closer to Yugi.

The boy leaned up to where their mouths were centimeters away.

"HEY! GUYS! BAKURA WAS-!" Marik said running through their unlocked door.

". . ." the two looked up at him both hoping he would suddenly shrivel up and die. Yami was actually very tempted to mind crush him.

"Eh heh heh heh," Marik rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "Sorry to interrupt but I've got big news."

"What!" the ex-Pharaoh snapped getting up and pulling Yugi with him.

Marik took a deep breath, "Bakura was-"

* * *

**Ding-dong!**

Malik woke up. He opened his eyes slowly. He sat up and looked around.

Someone shifted under him. He looked down and saw his dark. He smiled. For once Marik didn't try anything.

**Ding-dong!**

Malik stretched. 'Hmm that must be what woke me up.' He stood and Marik sat up sleepily.

"I'll get it," Malik said. Marik nodded and laid , well, more like fell back down onto the couch.

Malik walked to the door and opened it.

"Hmm?" Malik said at the form in front of him.

The silver haired boy looked up at him thou leaving his eyes shadowed, "can I stay the night?"

'Whoa. Is Bakura, the great ancient Egyptian tomb robber, _crying_?' ". . . ."

"C-can I stay the night?" Bakura asked again, but this time his voice cracked. He lifted his head the rest of the way. Rain water ran down his face.

'Must be from the rain he was walking in.' "Umm . . . yeah sure."

Bakura dropped his head down again and trudged up Maliks stairs.

Malik stood there a minute, rain water streaming in. he shook his head and closed the door.

"Hey, Marik," Malik said sitting back down next to his yami.

"Hmm?" Marik replied sleepily.

"I think Bakura was crying." Malik said monotone his mind was a complete and total blank. He still couldn't believe that **_Bakura _**was _crying._

Marik was awake now, "wow . . . the only other time I remember him crying was when . . . ." he trailed off remembering **_that_** time perfectly, even thou it was back in ancient Egypt. Bakura was under him, tears streaming down his tan cheeks, he dragged his nails across Mariks back as he screamed Mariks name. (7)

"Was when . . . . what?" Malik asked totally missing his darks perverted smile.

"Oh, nothing," Marik smiled again and looked back down at his hikari, "maybe you should go talk to him I'm ganna go talk to the Pharaoh and his hikari." Marik got and left, leaving no room for arguing.

Malik sighed and trudged upstairs.

He heard a sob and knocked on the door he heard it coming from, "Bakura? Can I come in?"

"Yeah."

Malik opened the door and walked over to the silhouette of the former tomb robber.

"Are you ok?" he sat down and turned to Bakura.

"Y-yeah," the thief replied softly.

"What happened?" Malik said. He couldn't remember a time where he had been comforting. It was a totally foreign thing to him.

"Ryou doesn't get it."

"What doesn't he get?" Malik was sure he knew but had to be sure first.

"He doesn't get that I l-l-"

"Love him?"

Bakura nodded, "how can **_anyone _**be that innocent. It's like it his mind everything is perfect and there is no such thing as war or starvation or crime." (8)

"May be you should go talk to him," Malik suggested totally agreeing with the form before him thou.

"Maybe I should," Bakura looked up and Malik, "will you come?"

Malik sighed and nodded.

He and Bakura got up and headed down stairs and out the front door.

* * *

Ryou had collapsed onto the floor right after his yami left.

He had his face buried in his hands and he was crying. (Duh.)

He heard the door open and he stood quickly.

His vision was a little blurry and he whipped his eyes and saw Bakura walking to him.

"Malik was closing the door was Bakura pulled Ryou to his chest.

"I'm sorry," Ryou whispered wrapping his arms around Bakuras waist. (Sarah:gags at rest of chap:)

"No, I should apologize. I'm the one that yelled at you," Bakura said resting one of his hands on the back of his lights head.

"Just kiss him already!" Malik said. (9)

Bakura looked at Malik and smiled mischievously. He pushed his hikari onto the couch and pounced.

Malik quickly excused himself from the house when he saw that.

Bakura attacked his hikaris lips. He nipped Ryous bottom lip softly and Ryou gasped. Bakura would have gone farther if his hikari didn't need to breath.

He pulled away a little.

Ryou panted, but somehow managed to smile. "I love you."

"Me to." Bakura said smiling. (Saying 'Me to.' Makes it sound like your saying that you love yourself.)

"Will you stay with me forever?"

"I wont promise that. But I will at least stay till I find someone more innocent then you." Bakura smiled. Hey, if he can't promise forever why not go with the next best thing.

* * *

1: I know Ryou is innocent and there is no way there are two people that innocent. Meh philosophy.

2: Clumsy Yugi -

3: I don't know if it really does or not but, neh.

4: Holy fuck! He's being reassuring:ish shot:

5: Ooo 'Kura ish mad! Well, I would be too.

6: Two things: 1: I yell that at games. 2: 'tri-colored haired' sounds funny.

7: Holy hell! They make a hot couple. :drools:

8: I totally think that's how he thinks!

9: Got that from a Sasuke/Naruto fic called 'Whats in the bag.' Really cute - Oh, and if you don't want meh to use your line tell meh.

Evie: fweeeeeeeeeeeee! Finally done! Srry fer the long wait.

Sarah: bout time you lazy ass.

Evie:ignores her: I'll try to up date soon.

**HELP! **Ok I'm thinking of having Seto and Joey go on a date in the next chap. Mokuba tagging along of course. Or I'm ganna have Mokuba and Joey hang out Seto coming in half way through. Please give meh your input for the next chap! **PLEASE!**


	8. Let's Play Twister!

Disclaimer: this is getting old but neh. I don't own teh Yu-Gi-Oh peps.

Summary: 1st chap.

Warning: normal pervertedness.

**Srry fer the long ass wait!**

Chapter 7: Lets play :rustle rustle:scan scan: Twister!

* * *

"HA! I BEAT YOU!" a blond stood and pointed at black haired boy, who sat staring at the TV shocked.

"How the hell did you bet me? You lost the last seventeen games." The black haired boy scratched his head and looked up at the blond. "How the hell did you turn into that giant scorpion, Joey?"

Joey smirked triumphantly, "I thought ya knew anything and everything 'bout dis game, Mokuba."

"Awww, tell me, Joey, please!" Mokuba stood up but still had to look up to see the blond. Just not **_as_** much.

"Nuh uh," Joey shook his head and sat down cross legged and armed like a three year old.

Mokuba talked Joey, "please! Or I'll do something you may not like!"

Joey looked up at the kid. (1) "What can ya do?"

Mokuba smirked his own little smirk, "this!"

Mokuba attacked Joey's sides, thus starting a tickling war. (2)

Soon both boys were tired, "What started this?" Mokuba asked still laughing.

"No idea." Joey replied his laughter dieing down to chuckles.

"I'm hungry." they both said and started laughing all over again.

"I'll go get some popcorn," Mokuba said happily bouncing up and running out the door.

Joey smiled after the boy. 'Hmm I don' see how 'e an' Kaiba can be related. They're so different. Mokuba bein' bubbly an' energetic; Seto bein' cold an' moody.'

Joey sighed and flopped backward onto the floor thinking of the oldest of the Kaiba brothers.

'But . . . Seto has 'is good points. One, 'e is nice to his bro. Umm, two 'es good at . . . . erm school. Three he's good wit 'is brother. Wait I already said that. Uh, he's good at sports. He's a great kisser. He's has a nice bod- wait . . . . Did I jus' tink he was a great kisser!' Joey sat up and shook his head. Not wanting to finish the thought he had interrupted.

Mokuba bounded back into the room. "While the popcorn was . . . . umm, baking, I think," Mokuba got lost in though for a second, "never mind . . . I got a movie for us to watch!" the black haired boy jumped up and down to show his enthusiasm. "It's Cats and Dogs!"

Joey looked up and the boy, "cool! I neva got ta see dat!"

Mokuba smiled. "Follow me to the theater room!"

Joey blinked in shock. 'A-a theater room! Wow . . . thou I should expect nothing less from Kaiba.'

Joey stood up and followed the rambling boy.

Soon they were in a room, about the size of Joey's whole apartment, filled with rows of comfy black chairs.

A few minutes later the movie started, and they realized it was a different Cats and Dogs movie. A chick flick Cats and Dogs movie. They groaned at the loss of the movie but shuffled back to Mokubas game room.

They plopped down and watched TV, hoping to pass the time.

Suddenly, Mokuba sat up and looked at the blond.

"Sooo, Joey," Joey sat up and looked at the boy suspiciously, "did you **_cum_** last night?"

Joey raised an eyebrow, "yeah, I **_came_** last night. An' why do ya keep emphasizing come?"

Mokuba chuckled and stood, "What come are you thinking of?"

"Umm, come."

"Spell it."

"C-O-M-E."

"Nope I'm talking about C-U-M."

". . . . ." Joey was lost in thought for a minute before realizing what the boy meant. "OH MI GAWD!" Joeys face turned red in two seconds flat. "NO! I DIDN'T DO **_DAT_** LAST NIGHT!"

Mokuba couldn't help but laugh at the look on Joeys face. It was priceless.

The small teen leaned against the blushing blond and laughed hysterically.

Joey twisted to look up at Mokuba. And Mokuba collapsed on top of him.

It was Joeys turn to start laughing despite his current position.

Then the door opened. They both stopped laughing for a minute, faces beet red from laughing so hard.

And there, in the door way, stood Seto Kaiba, ". . . . ." he stared open mouthed and his enemies and brothers position, "umm," his face turned red, "I'll come back later." With that he turned around and walked out.

The boys on the floor started laughing all over again, which, in turn, caused Seto to come back in thinking they were laughing at him.

"What?" he snapped impatiently.

The ignored him and continued laughing.

(BTW the next part is dedicated to Chelsea for telling me what to write.)

"Mokuba I need to talk to you. Now!" the brunette said getting his blush under control.

"Kay!" Mokuba jumped up and ran into the hallway leaving a, still, laughing Joey behind.

Seto followed him and closed the door.

"What was **_that_** all about?" he asked tryin got not sound angry.

"Oh, nothing," Mokuba smiled evilly but quickly turned it into a 'I'm-innocent' smile, thinking of something that might get a reaction outav his bro, "just me and Joey havin' **_fun_** till you interrupted us." Mokuba fake pouted.

''**_Fun_**'? What the hell is he talking about! It sounded like he meant fun as in 'fun'. Maybe I'm just looking into it to much.' Seto cleared his throat before speaking, "What do you mean by '**_fun_**'?"

"Oh, well, you know, **_fun_**," Mokuba smiled triumphantly, as his brother stiffened, knowing he got the right reaction, "why are you **_jealous_** that me and Joey got to play video games?"

Seto sighed with relief.

"What were you thinking something **_dirty_**?" Mokuba asked inquisitively. The oldest Kaiba blushed slightly giving his away. Mokuba gasped dramatically, "you thought something dirty about me and Joey?"

"Wha-! No!" Seto said in his defense, "I didn't think anything dirty about **_you_** and the Mutt!"

Seto caught his mistake in his chose words to late.

"So you were thinking dirty thoughts about **_you_** and Joey!" Mokuba was absolutely delighted when his brother turned bright red, again completely giving himself away.

"SETO THINKS DIRY THOUGHTS ABOUT JOEY!" Mokuba screamed causing Joey to walk out into the hallway, and more then half of Kaibas staff.

"Seto tinks dirty thoughts 'bout who?" the blond asked curiously.

"YOH-" the kid was cut off by Setos hand covering his mouth.

'I'll play a game with you if you say nothing," Seto whispered so the Mutt didn't hear.

Mokuba nodded. Seto let go with a sigh and Joey looked confused.

"Never mind false alarm!" Mokuba said overly happy. "Let's, us three, play a game!"

The teens nodded one less enthusiastically then the other.

"Kay! Lets play," Mokuba walked to a near by cabinet (3) and rummaged and scanned through it, "Twister!"

Joey smiled happily, having he hadn't played in a while. Whereas Seto groaned, this meant he would somehow get into an awkward position with Wheeler.

Mokuba slid down the banister and ran into the living room, hurrying to set up the game. He was done by time the teens walked in. He thought fast as to how he could make it to where only they could play decided to fake an injury.

The teen's watches the boy run around the room franticly; one slightly confused the other mildly amused.

During his frantic moving Mokuba tripped and fell to the ground.

"Ow." He winched and sat up; he looked at his throbbing ankle. 'Damn **_now_** how am I supposed to fake an injury?' he grumbled at himself angrily in his head.

"Hey, shorty, yous ok?" the blond said and nudged the boy with his foot.

"Did you twist your ankle?" his brother asked crouching down next to him.

'Hey! I don't have to fake it now!' "Yeah," Mokuba said moaning a bit. "I guess you two 'ill have to play without me." He moaned again.

"No, that's okay," Seto said and stood up.

"No I **_insist_**!" Mokuba said and locked eyes with Seto, a silent message seemed to pass between to two brothers.

Seto looked away and grumbled a weak fine.

"My money is on Jou, thou!" Mokuba said knowing that his brother would try and beat the pup now.

Seto snorted as if to say 'fat-chance' and walked over to the multi-colored plastic sheet.

". . . . . . how . . . exactly do you play this baka game?" Seto asked curiously glancing to his little brother.

"  
Joey stepped forward, "Mokuba will spin da dial," Joey motioned to the white cardboard that was also multi-colored, "and it'll tell ya what ta do."

Seto nodded kinda understanding.

"Let's begin," Mokuba said enthusiastically and grabbed the dial. He spun it and the teens looked at it. "Right hand green," Mokuba said when it slowed to a stop.

The boys complied the taller of the two hesitation for a brief moment.

"Right foot blue," Mokuba said after he spun the dial yet again.

As the game progressed the two teens somehow managed to get into awkward position.

(BTW I can't remember how Twister looks like exactually so I'll tell you how it's pictured in meh head: Top row in red. Next is blue. Next is yellow. Next is green. Next is purple. Oh, and there are five circles in a row. Again bear with me cuz I don't have internet on meh computer so I cant look it up :sweatdrop:)

This is how it looked: first off Seto was leaning over Joey. Joeys left hand was on the second from the left red circle, where as Setos was on the middle circle. Setos right hand was on the far right blue circle and Joey next to his. Joeys left foot was on the middle yellow circle Setos being on the far left. And last but not least, ok maybe it is, Setos right foot was on the second from the right green circle, Joeys, again, being to the left of it.

Mokuba smirked, thoroughly enjoying their obvious discomfort. He was about to spin again when Joey sneezed.

Joey reached up with his left hand, which was the hand holding him up, to cover his nose. To say the **_least_** is to say he fell, Seto coming with, and they blushed . . . badly.

The second Joey lifted his hand his front end fell bringing the rest of him with it. Seto, not expecting this to happen, fell on top of the Pup. They both started blushing and Mokuba pulled out a camera before either could react.

Seto leapt up and lunged for the camera his face still beat red. Mokuba jumped up and raced upstairs. Joey stood up shakily.

Seto looked at the Mutt out of the corner of his eye, "you okay, Mutt?"

Joey nodded not trusting his voice. Seto turned fully toward him, "Why don't we go to your house we might get more done."

Joey nodded again and realized something. "but it's mess an' its not ve-ry big."

"That fine," Seto said and walked to the bottom of the stairs. "Mokuba!" he called up.

The called boy peeked his head from around a corner.

"We're going to the Mutts house. Can you be good while I'm gone?" Seto asked but knew the answer.

"Yes! . . Prolly (4) . . . . Maybe . . . Not really . . . Not a snowballs chance in hell!" the boy smiled so brightly Seto thought he would go blind. (5)

"Ok, in that case," Seto thought fer a second, "Kevin!"

There was the sounds of shuffling and a couple crashes before a silver haired boy came running in.

The boy was roughly 18, maybe even 19. he was working for the Kaibas cuz he needed the extra cash for gas. He was bright grayish blue eyes with matched perfectly with his silver hair that spiked up, the tips of the spikes being blue in color. He was wearing a black tee that was a bit out of place, he had black eyeliner on, stating that he was a 'emo', his face was a bit flushed and a bit of red lip stick was on his lips. Obviously he was fooling around with one of the female maids.

"Huh?" his voice sounded a bit to husky for his feminine body. (6)

Seto scowled as Joey chuckled, "watch Mokuba for me, okay? And please don't mess around with the maids till his asleep."

The teen nodded, but his semi-smirk turned into a frown at the maid comment.

"Oh, and if I heard you left him alone, you'll be fired," Seto said and walked out of the house calling a quick goodbye to his brother.

Joey followed Seto feeling kinda bad for the boy.

**

* * *

**

Joey sighed as Seto pulled to the curb next to his 'house', if it could even be called that.

Joey lead the way into the cheap apartment. He walked in and flicked on the lights.

"You don't lock your . . . doors . . . ?" Seto said as he walked into the room.

"Nope, not anyting anyone could steal," Joey said simply looking around the room.

The walls were and ugly yellow color and the carpet was a dark blue, give or take a few bleached spots, there were some clothes scattered randomly. A pizza box here, a empty ice cream carton there. There was a comfy looking black couch against a wall with a small TV sitting on a cardboard box in fornt of it.

Joey motioned for Seto to follow and Seto did.

The brunette was lead through a, surprisingly, clean kitchen into a small bedroom that had a bed against the far wall in the corner. The bed had black covers sprawled over them that looked like they had been in the family for a while. A small dresser was against the wall that the door was on. This room also had clothes and empty food containers littering the floor. A computer was off in the far corner.

Joey was blushing, "sorry 'bout my house. But I did warn ya 'bout it bein' messy an' small," Joey rubbed the back of his head nervously.

"To tell you the truth," Seto said contemplating what to say, "I, truly, thought it would be messier."

Joey growled but laughed along with the taller teen.

"Hey, take a shower, I'll get my computer started up so we can start our projects," Joey pointed out the bathroom and walked toward the computer Seto noticed.

Seto nodded and walked toward the bathroom before pausing. He opened his mouth to say something when Joey cut him off.

"Towels are next to da showa."

Seto nodded and continued to the bathroom.

**

* * *

**

Seto came back in wearing just his black boxers seein' how he was smart an' didn't bring any other clothes.

He walked up behind the blond to see what he was looking at. He was mildly shocked. On the screen the pup was clicking the mouse over different pictures to enlarge them. They pics were of guys kissing.

"Is the interesting, Mutt?" Seto asked and chuckled as Joey jumped and quickly exited the site, his face turning bright red.

"Umm, it was for the research," Joey said stumbling over his words, "'memebr we hav' ta have pics?"

Seto nodded vaguely and reached his arms around the pup. He put one hand on the edge of the desk the other on the mouse he clicked on a link, that he supposed lead to the site Joey was just on. And sure enough, it was!

Joey turned a shade darker. He could fell the warmth of Setos chest through the cloth of his shirt.

"So Jounouchi, which is your favorite?" Seto asked amused as he click on some of the pics.

Joey bit his bottom lip.

Seto sighed grabbed Joeys hand with the hand that was on the mouse and placed it on, well, the mouse.

Joey got the hint and scrolled down a bit, he spotted a certain picture and clicked it. It was two guys making out in a bathtub, naked of course. (I have a pic of that .)

Seto chuckled and nodded. "yeah but outav the few I've seen I like this one."

He scrolled back up to the top and clicked on a pic. This one was what looked like two emo guys, the one on the right licking the others neck. (Got that one too )

Joey nodded in agreement.

"I've got a personal question fer ya, Kaiba," Joey said and turned his head to the side to look at the other boy.

"Seto looked down, "hmm?"

"Are ya gay er straight?"

Seto nearly fell over at that one.

"I'm . . . I'd say I'm gay, seeing how I'm never attracted to girls," Seto said after thinking for a moment.

"Ah," Joey said and turned back to the pic on the screen.

"How 'bout you, Mutt?"

"I don't discriminate." Joey said with a smile.

Seto smiled. For once he actually felt connected to the Mutt.

Joey stretched his arms upward, one on either side on the brunettes head.

"I'm tired an' going to bed, how 'bout you?" Joey stood and turned to the taller boy.

Joeys eyes traveled over the other teens body a light blush gracing his cheeks.

Seto yawned into his hand and agreed, following the blond to the bed.

Seto got into the bed first and was soon followed by the blond who decided to turn off the light and computer then ended up striping down also.

Seto laided on the far side against the wall Joey near the edge. Joey silently thanked that the bed was a queen.

"good nite," Joey said softly sleepover coming him.

"Nite' Mutt," Seto answered and he smiled. Today wasn't all that bad.

**

* * *

**

1. Joey is sitting . . . . yeah.

2. I can see Joey having a tickle-war

3. Ya know that thing people sometimes have in their hallways.

4. Meh and a friends way of saying probly.

5. LMAO! Srry I had ta do it!

6. Think bishie. (or is it bishi?) Oh, and he sounds yummy .

Demonluvr: Oh my fucking god! I'm finally done!

Evie: I've got a lotav pics like that.

**Srry fer the long arse wait!**

**To thy reviewers: **(Look fer ur name if ya reviewed last time)

**Yami hitokiri- **Ok, 1: I totally agree. 2: I totally agree. Get this: Most of the stuff in this story is for my and my friends own little sick and twisted humor Srry but I totally agree on the whole Bakura being unrealistic thing. Me and my friend were freaking out about it a school. For three days straight. again for me and my friends sick and twisted humor! Srry again also. Kaji is very nuts . . . in more then one cents FYI, as Ingram-sensei would say, Kaji is one of the four voices in my head. He deals with the romance Last, I love the fact that your being a hypocrite!

**Sarcastic-nut- **Thankx and I am. BTW I lurv your name

**BenijsHalo- **I know he's not gay . . . . or at least I hope he's not . . . . That's just mine and Sir Rahs personal views of him and I can so see Marik saying that and BTW I'm a big MCR fan, too. Woo! Green Day ish Awesome too! Sque! Srry, srry! But yeah I know Gerard's not gay.

**RainOwl- **I am! Yay! And thanks for replying all the time!

**Anna-rice-fan- **Srry I already have the ending planned out and all. Srry. Maybe another story. .

**-Sweetz-Baby Gurlz- **Thankx! I think so too!

**Icy Sappire15- **lol. Holy hell! I always do stuff like that with meh friends! I yell down a packed school hallway "Hey! Twinkie! I love you!" and Madeline will yell back "Stop calling me Twinkie! Pooky!" Or I'll yell at Tommy "Hey, Hoe Bitch!" all the girls turn and glare at me and Tommy replies "Hi, Hoe Bag!" I have interesting friends to say the least I also have a friend who goes by Huggles and likes to rape people (hugrape) Yeah . . . srry bout that but your review made me think all that and more

**Countryskrys- **I really don't know much about Yu-Gi-Oh beside the eight hot bishies in it so that's why no one else is really in it :sweatdrop:

**Inuyashloverfan- **Hi, Shi. See I'm updating! Fwee! I also read a four hundred and ninety-eight page book about a hot vampire

**Midnightdark- **Thank you before I get to the good part of the review I **_wanna _**get to the 'good stuff' :wink wink: but this is T rated fic. If you get what I mean

**KittyKatHaru- **I love screaming at my games! And the stupid sluts who run out the house in a dishtowel when she knows a killer is there

**Fallen-angel-of-repression- **They are all sexy I agree! . . . I just can't see Bakura say that here imagine this:

Bakura:being way over-dramatic and looking at Ryou will tears in his eyes: Ryou I love you! I never want to leave your side! Please Ryou! I want to stay with you forever:throws self at his hikaris feet now sobbing uncontrollably:

Ryou:shocked beyond . . . . Well, anything:twitch twitch: Ummm . . . . I erm . . . gatta go now :scoots away: I think I hear . . . . Yugi calling me . . . :twitch twitch:runs away:

Bakura: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO:peeks through fingers:Stands up and follows Ryous scent like a blood hound:

. . . . . . . . . . Can't imagine it can you? Yeah . . . that's why I don't thing he would do that. But Thankx fer bein' honest I really do appreciate it. Last thing . . . . Marik and Bakura would be great together because blood would be their foreplay :wink wink: and I'm a blood-luster

**Aya-Kaiba-Yasha- **Thankx!

**ElementalCrisis- **Yes and I'm not sharing! I paid good money for this! . . . . ok so I stole it . . . . but the guy I stole it from paid good money for it! Und srry no date

**Irite4uall- **Gah! I lurv it! Thank you fer lettin' meh use the line!

**Melody89- **Seto does come in but not romantically srry but you'll see .

**FireieGurl- **See! See! I'm updating!

**ChibiChib- **Fwee! Thankx! Sir Rah loves your name BTW.

_**I SWEAR TO LUCIFUR I'LL UP DATE WITHING THE NEXT WEEK OR SO!**_


	9. Srry! :cries:

Martha has taken my keyboard away so it may be a while before I can update. I'm SO SORRY! It sucks cuz I had it about half way done. :cries: Srry! I love you all thou! And I'll type double time when I get meh keyboard back! Love to you all!

Ph and I re-read through Puppy and I laughed at the horridly written story. 


	10. Is this the role play?

Disclaimer: Same old same old.

Summary: 1st chap-ness-of-doom

Warning: Same as always.

Evie: Damn. I wont make ya'll wait for this chap like I did the last one. Srry, srry.

OMFG! I told, more or less, the guy I like that I, well, like him and . . . . Well he didn't really say anything but this time I didn't have to ask him for a hug :squee:

/Blah/ - yami to hikari

/Blah/ - hikari to yami

- drawing a letter/sound out like instead of Heeeey it would be Hey.

* * *

Chapter 8: Is this the role play?

* * *

Yugi sighed and leaned back in his chair. He heard that Ryou and Bakura got together. Really, Marik yelled it at the top of his lungs, causing the whole friken' city to find out in about 5 seconds flat.

He knew that Ryou had a thing for his yami no matter how hard he tried to hide it, but he always figured that if any of the yami/hikaris got together it would be him and, well, Yami.

He glanced at the sleeping Pharaoh on the opposite side of the couch.

The said yami was sprawled across, near half of, the couch. His haired was messier then normal and his mouth was open. Yamis mouth moved as he mumbled something in his sleep. That piqued Yugis interest.

He crawled over to the taller boy being careful not to wake him. He leaned over Yami placing his right hand on one side of Yamis waist, and his other hand went next to Yamis head. He placed one foot on the floor, causing him to have to stand on his toes trying not to brush Yamis foot, his other leg he placed between his yamis. (x.x) (1)

He leaned closer, hoping to hear what Yami was saying better.

". . . . Yugi . . . koi . . ." his voice faded in and out but Yugi caught a couple words before Yami suddenly reached up and wrapped his arms around Yugis waist.

Yugi squeaked and turned bright red as he was pulled to his yamis chest.

Yugi blinked and attempted to control his blush, and failed, horridly.

Yami rolled over, successfully pinning Yugi beneath his body.

Yugi turned even redder, if possible, but stayed relatively still thinking that the stiller he was the stiller his heart was, not that, that theory worked at all. Yugis heart was pounding so hard he was sure that the Pharaoh would wake up. But he didn't, all he did was nuzzle his face in the crook of Yugis neck.

Yugi squeaked and shifted slightly.

"Yami?" he questioned softly.

"Hmm?" was the sleepy reply.

"Wake up?" Yugi said but it came out more like a question.

"Nuh-uh. I'z confy," his lips brushed Yugis throat with every word, Yami nuzzled Yugi more.

Yugi squirmed a little causing Yami to tighten his hold on his waist slightly.

Yugi sighed and gave up and decided to relax into the embrace.

It wasn't that he didn't like it, he loved being hugged by his yami, it was that Yami probably didn't.

Yugi smiled and drifted into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

**DOOM!

* * *

**

Ryou smiled and snuggled up to his koi. Bakura tensed at the contact but then relaxed.

Hey, just because he and his hikari 'became one' does mean he's used to the contact.

Ryou shifted and looked at the tomb robber, "Are you thirsty?"

Bakura looked at his caring lover, "yes, but I can get it seeing how you probably can't stand to well."

Bakura smirked at Ryous bright blush.

"But what I really want to do is go take a bath. Care to join me?"

Ryous blush managed to deepen and he nodded.

Bakura smiled softly and picked his koibito up bridle style and carried him to the bathroom.

(HA! Nothing kinky . . . yet.)

* * *

**DOOM!

* * *

**

**Chop! Chop! Chop!**

Malik was cutting carrots. Not matter how dangerous that sounded it wasn't. He was being responsible.

He dumped the carrots into the salad before rinsing the knife and putting it up. (2) (OMG! He's a kitchen whore like Eclipse from Demon Diary XD)

He walked to the fridge and paused as he opened the door. This seemed familiar. But why?

He felt something press against his back. He turned around and faced his yami.

"Remember this?" Marik purred leaning down and lightly brushing his lips against his hikaris.

Malik backed up, the cold from the fridge got stronger as he hit the shelves.

"N-no, not exactly," Malik said truthfully. He, then, made the mistake as to locking eyes with Marik.

"Let me remind you," Marik leaned down and lightly kissed his possession mark.

Malik shuddered and weakly tried to push the offending person away.

"S-stop," Malik said shakily.

"Can you really expect me to stop if you use that voice that makes it sound like you begging for me to take you here and now?" Marik said; you could _hear_ the pout in his voice.

Marik kissed the corner of the shorter boys' mouth before backing off.

It was quiet for a minute. Well, besides random clicking noises.

"Hey," he said from his spot in front of the computer.

"Hmm," Malik said still slouched against the freezer.

"Isn't the project due Thursday?" Malik turned toward his hikari and smiled to see he hadn't moved.

Malik nodded.

Marik sighed, "I can't hear you nod you know.

Malik blushed and quickly walked back to the counter.

Marik smirked. Teasing his hikari is sooo much fun. He stood up soundlessly. Maybe he'll be mean one more time this morning.

* * *

**DOOM!

* * *

**

Yami woke and felt something shift against his chest. He opened his eyes slowly and looked at the foreign object. Except, as it turns out, it wasn't all that foreign. He inhaled deeply and looked at the sleeping boy.

'How did this happen?' Yami thought to himself.

Yugi shivered slightly and clung to Yamis shirt tightly.

Yami relaxed and exhaled. He retracted his arms from around his lights waist and slowly started to work himself free hoping no the wake the boy. He smiled as he got free. He slowly started to sit up; he paused at Yugi mumbled something and shifted. He started to sit-

**RING! RING! RING!**

Yugi sat up quickly and bashed foreheads with Yami.

"Fuck!" Yugi said, not realizing it as he rubbed his forehead. He got up and ran swiftly to the phone missing the looked of shock on Yamis face.

"Moshi-moshi!" Yugi said gasping. He rubbed his forehead again. 'Dang, that hurt.'

"Hey, Yug'? You sound outa breath. Did ya 'ave a sleepless night wit Yami," the voice over the line said with a soft laugh.

"Oh, thanks Jou. First you wake me up after a very peaceful sleep, make me head bash Yami, then you decided to tease me 'cuz I decided, out of the kindness of my heart, to answer the phone," Yugi said and smile pulling his lips.

"Oh, love ya too, Yug," Jou laughed over the phone. He thought it was great for the 'oh-so-innocent' Yugi to use sarcasm.

Yugi laughed; he turned to Yami and was taken back by his shocked expression.

"So what do you want Jou?" Yugi asked shaking his head softly.

"Ta tell ya that yer late fer school," Jounouchi chuckled again.

"Awww, crap!" Yugi glanced at the mantel clock, "thanks Joey see you in a bit."

Yugi turned the phone off and raced up stairs.

Yami sat there. Like an idiot. (3) Staring at the spot where his pure, innocent hikari cussed. Twice.

'Is my head really that hard?' (4)

* * *

**DOOM!

* * *

**

Bakura wanted to stay home and 'rest' with his koibito, but nooo Ryou just **_had_** to go to _school_.

He slouched in his chair further. He glanced at the clock and suppressed a groan. He'd only been for about an hour.

"Why must you be so mean to me, Ryou, after the great time we had last night?" he mumbled to his koi, who, by chance, sat next to him.

"Hush," Ryou mumbled and continued on his assignment.

"But I'm bored," Bakura whined and leaned against Ryou.

Ryou flushed but tried to ignore the teen.

"Ryou," 'Kura whined.

"Stop that it makes you sound like a child."

"But-"

"No buts! Plus we're already here!" Ryou sighed.

"We could always go home," Bakura shifted and whispered in Ryous ear, "And do something more . . . recreational."

Ryous blush deepened, "B-Bakura, be patient!"

"You mean . . ."

"Yes but only if you stop complaining!"

"Ok!"

* * *

**DOOM!

* * *

**

/Malik/

/Malik/

/Malik/

/WHAT/

/Geez you don't have to yell/

/You were annoying me/

/So/

/SO/

/Yeah. So/

/Shut up/

/Why/

/AURG/

/Aurg/

/Yes/

/Finally you shut up/

/You love me/

/I hate you/

/You will learn to love me/

/Oh! So you already do/

/I was shocked at you retarded statement you jackass/

/Aww. Now I'm hurt/

Malik groaned and tried to block his yami out.

/Hey! Don't block me/

/Shut up! Your so fucking annoying/

/. . . You love me/

Malik groaned again and bashed his head against his desk.

"Mr. Ishtar is there a problem?" a voice said with mild anger.

"Yes will you please get the voices in my head to shut up?" Malik rubbed his head; a vain attempt to stop a headache from coming.

The teacher blinked. "What?"

/Stop ignoring me/

"Are you ignoring me Mr. Ishtar?"

/Oi! Answer me damnit/

"Answer me when I speak to you!"

"God ya'll could be fucking twins!" Malik moaned and slumped against his desk.

"WHAT?" the teacher exclaimed, shocked that someone would talk to him like that, and a student no less!

Malik glared at the overly annoying teacher before trying to block Marik out again.

* * *

**DOOM!

* * *

**

"You forgot him on purpose!" Yugi shrieked as he and Yami raced for their PFP class. They were running 'cuz they had to race back home to get their 'baby' because no one thought to bring him this morning.

"What? I'm sorry but I was to preoccupied with the fact that you cussed!" Yami shot back and dodged another fish. (5)

"Oh . . . yeah . . . that," Yugi said thoughtfully.

They somehow managed to make it to their class as the bell rang.

"Your not late!"

Yugi sighed. This is ganna be a long class.

**Skipping to that night 'cuz I'm to lazy to type more on that.**

"Do ya think we should get our role-play over with?" Yugi asked while eating strawberry ice cream. (6)

"Huh?" Yami glanced away from the TV, "uh, yeah sure."

Yugi snatched the remote and turned the TV off.

They lapsed into an uncomfortable silence.

"So . . . what should we do?" Yami inquired nervously. (7)

"Uh . . . what gay lovers do?" Yugi said with a shrug and finished off his ice cream.

Yami looked a bit takein' back. That when Yugi figured out what that could mean.

"Whoa, whoa! Hold the phone!" he waved his hands frantically in front of him, "not like **_that_** but I am mean . . . .!"

"I know but it just sounded . . . wrong," Yami watched as the shorter boys cheeks suddenly tured a dark shade of red.

"Uh, uh," Yugi looked around trying to think.

"Well, lovers usually kiss and hug and . . . stuff," the Pharaoh said after a bit.

"Uh," Yugis blush darkened.

"So wanna?" Yami asked and scooted (YES, scooted) next to his hikari

"Neh? Erm . . . Ah," Yugis blush **_somehow_** managed to deepen.

"Why are you so embarrassed?" Yami asked leaning closer.

"Be-because I love you that's wh-," Yugi covered his mouth and his eyes went wide.

'NO! I-I didn't mean to say that!'

Yamis eyes also went wide, "you-you do?"

Yugi nodded hurriedly not uncovering his mouth not quite trusting it yet.

"I . . . I love you too," the taller teen said still part way in shock.

Yugi uncovered his mouth, "you . . . do?"

"Yeah."

Silence followed that and both just looked at each other.

'What if he said that thinking we're doing the role-play already?' Was both of their thoughts.

"Uh . . . Is this the role-play?" Yugi asked in a small voice.

"Um. I don't know is it?" Yami replied.

Yugi blinked.

Yami blinked.

(It's a blinking fest!)

Yugi jumped up and bolted for his room.

"Yugi!" Yami jumped up and tried to go after him. But, alas, Yugi's door had a lock.

"Yugi, open the door," the Pharaoh rapped on the door.

"No," came the muffled reply.

"Did I upset you with that? If I did I'm sorry but," he paused and took a deep breath. "But its true." He held his breath waiting for the inevitable rejection.

There was a soft click and the door opened just enough to show a teary eyed Chibi. (Yes he's a flipping chibi!)

"Really?" he asked softly.

"Yes," the boys yami replied with an equally soft voice.

The door flew open and Yami was glomped.

The teen stumbeled backwards against a wall.

"It's true for me too," the boy said into Yamis shirt.

Yami smiled and wrapped his arms around the small teen.

* * *

**DOOM!

* * *

**

1: Such a kinky position .

2: OMFG! HE DIDN'T KILL ANYONE!

3: That he is

4: Yes, yes it is Yami.

5: Freshmen for you peps who didn't know, thou I hope you did.

6: Everyone always has Yugi eating SOMETHING strawberry so I did to -

7: I'm trying to **_expand_** meh vocabulary -.-

Demonluvr: That's it 'cuz it's fucking 1 AM and I still gota type on more stories before tomorrow

Evie: I'm sooo sorry for the wait! I love you all! But your ganna haveta wait again! Still no keyboard! The only reason I'm updating now is 'cuz I had half of it done and meh moms gone which means I can use the downstairs computer, that has a keyboard!

I LOVE YA'LL! REALLY I DO!

LUV TO: Silvain Star- anime fan, Chelsea, Icy Sapphire15, Chibi Chib, sexi it, melody89, Inuyashaloverfan, Lady-Ai 14, Atemu's Lover, fallen-angel-of-repression, BlueEyesWhiteDragonTamer

SPECIAL THANKS TO: Sloshed, Shi and Sir Rah; who yelled at me for not updateing -.-

**HELP!** Ok so I'm writing a new Bakura/Ryou ficcy but I need a Summary. I'm ganna put it up soon so if you would read it for me and help me on a summary that would be great.


	11. Note number 2!

OMG! I MIGHT GET MEH KEYBOARD BACK NEXT WEEK:sqee: Then I can update more YAY! 


	12. Your, Nora Roberts!

Disclaimer: I want them. T-T

Summery: 1st chap

Warning: Normal Crap -.-

Evie: I LOVE YOU OLIVIA!

Sarah: . . . . . . . . :weirded out:

Evie: I'm a sex deviant too

Sarah: . . . . . no comment.

Evie:looks at Sir Rah: you know you are too.

Sarah:looks away: what makes you think that?

Evie:smirk: Anyways . . . . I would but a) This ficcy ist rated 'T' b) I'm not the good of a writer c) wait for some of my new fics there almost all 'M'

* * *

Chapter 9: Your, Nora Roberts?

* * *

Jou sighed and stopped typing. He checked over his work and got up. 

'I 'ope Seto gets 'ere soon I'm goin' friken' crazy wit' boredom!'

He sighed again and fell back onto his bed.

'Wait . . .'

He snorted.

'I 'ope 'e gets back soon? A week ago and I would be 'oping that 'e'd neva come back.'

'I wonder why I suddenly _long _for 'im to be at my side.'

Joey sat up and thought of all the time they spent together. Even before this week, and how for a long time he dreaded when they parted. And this past week they had kissed a few times and how he wanted it to go further each time. (1)

He chuckled lightly and fell back again.

'Fuck.'

"I love 'im."

* * *

**DOOM!

* * *

**

Seto was driving back to Joey's wishing the people in front of him weren't so god-damn-fucking slow.

He checked on his brother and grabbed some clothes.

No major damage had been done. Well, except a few priceless vases were mauled beyond repair and he knew Mokuba would never be the same after Kevin had let him watch **_that_**. But, all-in-all nothing **_too_** bad happened. (2)

And so here he was trying to hurry to the Pups house.

'Why am I hurrying?' he blinked 'It's 'cuz I wanna finish the project . . . yeah that's it.' Seto told himself trying to convince himself that, that was the reason. 'I mean it's not like I'm developing _feelings_ for the damn Mutt.'

He ran a red light.

'I hope.'

* * *

**DOOM!

* * *

**

"Finally!" Joey moaned. (3) "I thought ya 'ad died! Ya took so long!"

"Stop your yapping Mutt!" Seto countered.

"Ya brought me food right?" Jou asked hoping he had.

Seto looked at him blankly, "no."

"WHAT! THIS IS AN OUTRAGE! WHAT'RE WE GANNA DO FER FOOD?" Jou looked at him eyes wide.

"You have food . . ." 'I think'

"Yeah, if ya call Ramen food!" Joey crossed his arms and pouted.

Seto blinked, "You're really stupid. You know that right?"

Jou looked at the brunette shocked.

Then Seto was on the floor.

With a very pissed off Mutt on top of him.

"'n you're an ass!"

"Mutt." Seto said warningly, "get off me."

"Make me."

"Fine."

Jou found him self being flipped and then found himself on his back.

"Happy?" Seto said looking down at the blond.

"No." Joey said with a smile.

He reached up, wrapped his arms around Seto's neck and dragged him into a kiss.

Jou pulled away.

"But, now I am."

He pushed Seto off him and walked calmly away, even thou he was far from calm.

Seto sat there blinking.

Did he just get kissed by the Mutt?

And then get pushed away?

He stood up and walked after the Mutt.

He grabbed Joeys arm and spun him around.

Joey started to protest but found his mouth a little preoccupied.

'Oh. My. Fucking. GOD! Kaiba kissed me! He really kissed me!'

Seto let go of the Mutts arm and wrapped one arm his waist. His other hand went up and grabbed the back of Joeys head.

Joeys eyes widened as Seto deepened the kiss before closing.

Seto pulled Jou close and backed him up against a wall.

Kaiba felt the pup go limp and pulled away completely, watching the blond slide down the wall to the floor. (4)

"That's how you kiss Mutt."

* * *

**DOOM!

* * *

**

"Oi. Yug," Joey called down the hallway.

The small boy looked up and waved.

"Is 'e waddling?" Jou though aloud.

* * *

**DOOM!

* * *

**

"Today class, We're going to the park!" The teacher exclaimed somewhat brightly. "Evie talked me into it." She explained.

Ms. Langer walked in, "Lets go!"

"Oh, we randomly picked who was coming by the way. All the twins plus Jounouchi and Seto." Ms. Snow said walking out of the class.

The respective people stood and followed more out of shock then anything else.

(I'm such a dork lB)

* * *

**DOOM!

* * *

**

They walked a block to the nearest park, which turned out to be the one the kindergartners used for recess.

Yugi and Ryou automatically went to the swings. Where as the three yamis plus Malik went to the main jungle gym.

"Is there a point to this?" a dull voice said from behind the two teachers.

"Nope," the blond teacher said brightly.

He shook his head and walked over to a bench, where he pulled out his laptop and started typing.

Joey followed him and sat down next to him.

"I **AM** THE KING OF THE COCK RING!" Bakura exclaimed from his spot standing on top of the monkey bars.

The kindergartners started to file out of the school and toward the playground.

Bakura was pushed brutally off the monkey bars and Yami took his place.

"NO I AM!" he exclaimed glaring down at the pale boy he had pushed to the ground.

Marik helped Bakura up and they looked at each other before turning to Yami.

"Your not dominant enough to be king of the cock ring," Marik said smirking as he slowly made his way towards Yami.

The kindergartner teacher gasped. "Get down from there! You could hurt your self!"

"Hey your students are eating paste and sand," Ms. Snow said glaring at the woman.

The woman gasped and hurried to her charges.

"Hey! I ruled a fucking country! It takes **_MAD_** dominating skills to rule a whole friken' country!" Yami yelled. (5) (OMF! I stole this line! Check my notes at the bottom to get the name of the story I got it from:domo:domo:)

Marik stood up behind him and picked him up. "Incoming!" Marik said to Bakura.

Marik dropped Yami down to Bakura who caught him and smiled. "Sorry short stuff."

"Come, Bakura! Be my queen! And together we will have wild sex everyday and make lots of psycho blood-lusting babies!"

Bakura stuck out his tongue, "I don't wanna be queen! I wanna be your sex slave! Ya know like before!" Bakura promptly dropped Yami on his ass and struck and girly pose.

Ryou looked up at this curiously. 'I'll have to ask him about that later'

Malik started across the monkey bars and came to where Marik was standing.

He reached up between the bars and grabbed Mariks leg and jerked.

Mariks leg went through the bars where-as the other leg slipped and went between different bars.

He cried out and tumbled off to the ground.

Malik swung himself over the monkey bars and stood on them. (He's a gymnast?)

"I win." He stated.

"That was a dirty thing to do," Bakura said chuckling.

"He'll get over it," Malik shrugged and jumped down next to his yami.

"It could've killed him," Yami said kneeling down also.

"Trust me I'll get it tonight." Malik said smiling slightly.

Ms. Snow turned away from that scene and walked up behind Seto, curious as to what he was typing.

She scanned it and gasped.

Seto closed his laptop quickly.

"Your Nora Roberts?" she exclaimed.

"Yes, now shut up!" Seto hissed.

* * *

**DOOM!

* * *

**

"I can't believe she knew ya were Nora Roberts just by lookin' at a paragraph," Joey said laughing.

"She could tell by the writing style," Seto grumbled.

They were walking from lunch to class, but they didn't need to hurry seeing who their teacher was always late. (Kakashi-sensei?)

They walked into class and parted.

Joey went to his seat in the back and Seto went to his seat up front.

"Hey Seto," Yugi said from the seat next to his.

"Hmm," Seto said alerting the small boy that he was paying attention.

"Do you have feelings for Joey?" Yugi asked innocently.

Joey looked up. 'Oh. My. God! Why the fuck did Yug' ask that!'

The brunette hesitated before answering. "Of course not."

Joey stood up and glared in Setos direction before bolting out the door.

"Mr. Wheeler! Get back here!" Mr. Rhoads yelled after Joey.

Joey ignored his math teacher and kept running tears forming in his eyes.

'S-Seto h-hates me!' Joey thought running up the stairs two at a time. 'I've always known but I just didn't want ta believe it.' Tears streaked down his face as he remembered the past weeks he's spent with the young CEO. He closed his eyes and shook his head slightly. 'No. I can't think of Seto now.' He opened his eyes and continued running up the stairs till he reached the roof.

He smiled faintly and stopped to catch his breath.

He relaxed.

'I love it up here.' He walked over to the edge of the roof and just stood there letting the wind play with his hair. 'It's so peaceful.' He smiled and closed his eyes. A few more tears ran down his face. (He's not jumping, I swear to Lu and San.)

* * *

**DOOM!

* * *

**

"Do you have feelings for Joey?" Yugi asked innocently not knowing how much pressure this question had on it as it hung in the air.

Seto stood there a minute all eyes on him. 'Damn why isn't the teacher here yet?'

"Of course not," Seto said after stalling for another moment.

The teacher walked in and Joey stood up suddenly. He turned his chocolate colored eyes to Seto. Hurt was clear in them as he glared. Then he took of out the door.

"Mr. Wheeler! Get back here!" the short Mexican teacher yelled.

'I didn't mean to say that. I-I have to go explain to him.' Seto thought franticly.

"What's wrong with teenagers today?" Mr. Rhoads shook his head, "will someone go get him?"

Seto stood up before Yugi could and walked out of the classroom.

'I have to explain to him that I-'

"I love him."

* * *

**DOOM!

* * *

**

Joey stood on the roof, the wind playing with his hair, trying not to think.

Seto opened the door quietly and smiled. Its good that Joey was relaxed.

Seto took a deep breath.

"Jou," he started.

The blond spun around and tripped on the ledge.

He fell backwards off the roof.

"Jounouchi!" Seto yelled as he watched the blond disappear over the edge.

* * *

1: I honestly don't know how many times they've kissed :sweatdrop: 

2: I'll leave '**_that_**' to your imagination :wink:

3: What are they doing:lmfao:

4: That line seems familiar :coughMalikcough:

5: Is from **For I Am Seme! **by **YamiMisao**

Evie: Ku ku ku ku ku ku ku. First cliffhanger! YAY! And yes I really am stopping at that :does cliffhanger dance:

Sarah:sees the mob walking over the horizon chanting 'Kill Evie. Kill Evie.': Uh . . . Ev.

Evie: Hmm:sees mob:runs away:

Sarah:watched Evie run away: now for a few notes on this chap. 1) Malik and Marik **_ARE_** together in this chap. It's explained how next chap thou. 2) Yes we took them to a park. 3) Yes Seto Kaiba is Nora Robert and he writes Romance novels. 4) Please kill Evie for the cliffhanger 'cuz I **_will_** help you.

Evie:yells from a hidden place: I re-typed the first chap or two so they're a bit better now. I mainly fixed bad grammar re-typed sentences. But in chap 2 I completely changed the whole 'Marik-giving-Malik-the-hicky' scene. So . . . READ IT! IT"S BETTER NOW!

**REVIEW FOR THIS CHAP BEFORE MOVING ONTO THE NEXT ONE PLEASE!**


	13. Your a stupid fucking drunk!

Disclamier: I don't own 'em.

Summary: 1st chap

Warning: Cussing Yaoi And Anything Else I Miss

Evie: HA! You still don't get to know what happens to Jou:sticks out tounge:

Sarah: This chap I mainly explaining how Marik and Malik got together. -.- Damn I just spoiled it fer ya

Evie:is still laughing at ya'll cuz you don't get to know what happens to Jou: I'm is a 'Ending-must-be-sad' phase so don't be shocked if I really do kill him off :smiles sweetly:

Pretty short chappy.

* * *

Chapter 10: Your just a stupid fucking drunk! Just keep blaming me.

* * *

(BTW this chap starts on a Sunday. 'cuz they've been in school 6 days thus meaning its Sunday.)

"Malik," a blond whined.

"What?" the addressed person snapped.

"Why don't you like me?"

"Because you annoying"

"Uh huh"

"Stupid"

"Uh huh"

"And insensitive."

"I can't be sensitive!" Marik yelled offensively.

"Sure ya can. And I can fly."

"You can?"

"Marik no baka!"

Marik was hit in the face with a pillow.

"Oi! Oi! No, really we used to be so happy together but then you suddenly dumped me and never told me why," Marik crawled across the couch and plopped down next to his hikari.

Malik stiffed.

He really didn't want to remember that.

"You were a drunk."

"And?"

". . . You really don't. . ." Malik paused and tears started to form in his eyes. "You really don't remember that night do you?"

"You know I'm the kind of drunk that doesn't remember anything," Marik whined. He spotted a tear run down his hikaris face.

"Oh, Kami," Marik said and whipped the tear away. "I didn't hit you did I?"

Malik turned father away, "not exactally."

Marik grabbed and hikari and forced him to look to look at him.

"What did I do? Please Malik, baby, tell me."

Malik tried to turn away but Marik wouldn't allow it.

"You- you . . ." he couldn't finish.

Tears ran freely down Maliks face and he started to hiccup softly.

"Please tell me Malik," Marik pleaded, "I can't make it up if you don't tell me what I did wrong."

Malik snorted, "there's no way you could make this up to me"

"I could try."

"YOU'RE A FUCKING BASTARD! YOU KNOW THAT?"

Malik leapt up and glared through his tears at his yami.

Marik stood also.

"Why won't you tell me what I did wrong!"

"Because it won't help any to unearth bad memories!"

"What the fuck did I do?"

"You fucking raped me!"

* * *

**DOOM!

* * *

**

"Koi."

"What?"

"I'm bored."

"Do something recreational then."

The pale teen grinned.

"Ok."

Two arms wrapped around the boys waist.

"That's not what I meant," the hikari moaned as his yami started kissing his neck.

"You know you want to, Ryou."

Ryou turned to glare at his koi but Bakura caught his lips.

Bakura turned Ryou completely around and held him close to his body.

Ryou kissed him softly back. "later?"

"No. Now. On the kitchen counter," Bakura said huskily.

Ryou squeaked as Bakura grabbed his legs and pulled up.

Ryou wrapped his legs around Bakuras waist.

"Buut"

"No buts!"

The thief walked to the island in the middle of the kitchen and set Ryou on it. (1)

"Bakurra!" Ryou whined.

"Don't do that voice," Bakura kissed Ryou roughly, "It makes me want you more."

* * *

**DOOM!

* * *

**

"Food!"

"Patience!"

"Food!"

"Hush! Patience!"

"FOOD!"

"Your not ganna die!"

A short teen dramatically started 'choking' and fell to the ground.

A taller teen looked at the body by his feet disdainfully and kicked it in the side.

"My kitchen is not a stage for you!"

"Your kitchen?" the short teen jumped to his feet. "I distinctively remember this being my kitchen!"

"Ok, Then you cook, Yugi." Yami stopped what he was doing and walked out of the kichen.

Yugi blinked.

"Wait! No! Come back!" Yugi spun around and followed his yami.

"I thought it was _your_ kitchen?"

"I apologize it yours! Just go finish my food!" Yugi did his best puppy-dog eyes.

Yami sighed, "fine but you owe me."

"YAY!" Yugi exclaimed and kissed his koi.

Yami blushed and made his way to the kitchen.

* * *

**DOOM!

* * *

**

Malik fell onto the coach sobbing and Marik blinked processing what he was just told.

'I-I _raped_ him?' (2)

He turned and walked to his room.

'I raped him.'

He walked into his room.

'I can't believe it. I fucking raped him.'

He spun around and closes his door.

He punched his wall.

He gritted his teeth the pain from his hand not even registering.

'I-I-I . . . why didn't he tell me sooner. I could have made it up to him sooner.'

He retracted his hand from the hole he put in the wall.

His arm dropped limply to his side.

He took and deep breath.

'I have to make it up to him. Now.'

Blood dripped from his fingers and his hand throbbed.

He opened his door and walked to the living room.

He reached Maliks sobbing figure and started to reach out to him but hesitated.

'He probably doesn't want to see me right now.'

Malik shifted bit and Marik caught a glimpse of his face.

Mariks heart dropped and Maliks look was enough to make up his mind.

He reached out and wrapped his around the figure.

He laid down beside his hikari and pulled him to his chest.

Maliks body jerked with another sob and he turned over and fisted Marik shirt.

"You're a stupid fucking asshole," Malik managed through sobs.

Marik buried his face in Maliks hair. "Just keep blaming me."

(I seriously want to stop here. -.-)

* * *

**DOOM!

* * *

**

(It's Monday now after lunch.)

It was study period and Malik and Marik were sitting in the corner by a window.

"I can't believe you did that to me!" Marik whined and held the boy in his lap tighter.

"Considerate payback for not washing your hand before you came to me!" Malik said and crossed his arms over his chest.

"If I had waited any longer you would have hated me even more!" Marik said defensively kissing his hikaris neck lightly.

"You probably right," Malik said thoughtfully.

"Jounouchi!"

Both heads snapped to the window where they saw a black figure plummet past.

* * *

1: You know what I mean by island right? If not tell meh in your review

2: Poor Malik T-T

Evie: Bwa ha ha ha ha ha:is still hiding:

Sarah: well, you got a good make-out scene and Malik and Marik cleared up now on to what happens to Jou.

Evie: I'm ganna wait a couple day before I put up the last chapter cuz I just gave you **_TWO_** count 'em **_TWO_**, chapters.

Sarah: The next chapter is the last chapter BTW.

Evie: God I'm lazy -.- I only typed five pages. :mauled: and only 7 fer the last one.


	14. The End Of The Begining

Disclaimer: I want them -.-

Summary: 1st chap

Warning: There May Be A Bad Ending Yaoi Cussing

Evie: T-T :sniff:sob: This is the :blows nose: last chapter of :sobs: Puppy:cries hysterically: T-T

Sarah: Shes crying cuz shes overjoyed by the way.

Evie: T-T It's true ya know :sniff: I thought I'd never finish this fucking story:cries again: T-T

Sarah: she loves you all though.

Dedicated to: Everyone who read this crappy story.

Evie: Oh, yeahs . . . You all knowI love ya right? good Cuz I'm killing them both off. :uber happy:

* * *

Chapter 11(?): The End Of The Beginning. (It is chap 11 right?)

* * *

The pups shoes had disappeared by time Seto took action.

He sprinted to the ledge and dived after Joey. (1)

"NO!"

Seeing how he jumped and Joey tripped Seto was falling faster and as Seto passed Jou he grabbed him and tucked the blonds head into his chest.

Only one last thing could be heard before they hit the ground.

"Mutt, I love you."

* * *

**DOOM!

* * *

**

Malik and Marik leapt up and raced out of the library hoping they wouldn't be too late.

As they ran down the stairs they met up with the other two yamis and hikaris.

Marik, being the fastest, threw the doors open forcefully causing the glass to shatter and go flying.

Then saw the figure hit the ground with a sickening thud.

"No . . ."

He stopped and stared at the sight in front of him.

It wasn't just Joey. Seto was there too.

There was a groan and something moved.

He jogged over.

The others ran up beside him.

* * *

**DOOM!

* * *

**

I spun around and my foot caught the ledge.

I fell back wards and I knew nothing would stop my plummet towards the sidewalk.

"Jounouchi!" I heard the object of my affection scream.

After I had passed the library's window, which was the third floor, I saw Seto dive off the roof.

"NO!" I screamed.

He was falling faster then me and thus when he came up beside me, he grabbed me and tucked my head into his chest.

I gripped his shirt and cried.

"Mutt, I love you."

I didn't fell the impact of hitting the ground. I didn't hear the thud. I didn't hear glass shatter and someone say 'no.'

All that my mind could handle was the three little words Seto had said.

'I love you.'

I started to feel the dull ache of the fall.

I groaned and shifted.

It vaguely registered that people were near me asking if I was ok.

Someone picked me up bridle style and held me gingerly.

'What about Seto?' I tried to ask but my voice failed me.

I couldn't make out who was holding me but I figured it was Marik seeing how the persons hair stuck straight up and I knew Yami couldn't carry me.

Then I heard the worst thing in my life.

"Oh, god. I think he's dead."

I turned in the direction of the voice and my vision started to clear.

It was Yami kneeling next to a brunette teen that had blood pooling around his body.

"Seto . . ." I managed to gasp.

I twisted out of my captors arms and landed hard on my ass.

I hissed and crawled to the CEO.

"Seto," I said my voice was hoarse and I licked my lips nervously. "Seto. Wake up."

Tears started to run down my cheeks as I grabbed Setos shoulders and lifted his head up and into my lap.

I ignored the blood that seeped onto my pants.

I stroked his hair gently. I heard people running up and shouting things.

"Please Seto," tears ran down my cheeks and hit his face.

Someone tried to pull me away but I shook my head and refused to move.

My vision started to go fuzzy again and I started to feel the pain for the first time.

"Seto . . ." my world went black.

(If I end it here will ya'll kill me? It thought so.)

* * *

**DOOM!

* * *

**

**Beep. Beep. Beep.**

I woke up to an annoying beeping noise.

**Beep. Beep. Beep.**

I groaned and opened my eyes.

**Beep. Beep. Beep.**

'Where am I?'

**Beep. Beep. Beep.**

I went to stretch my stiff muscles. The second I moved pain shot through my entire body.

**Beep. Beep. Beep.**

"Ow. . ." I moaned softly.

**Beep. Beep. Beep.**

I looked around and saw another bed right next to me.

**Beep. Beep. Beep.**

The guy in that bed had tubes throughout his right arm, he had a white bandage covering his head and tubes were connected to his nose. He had a variety of machines surrounding him.

**Beep. Beep. Beep.**

'Poor guy. Well, now I know I'm in a hospital.' I continued to stare at the man and realized that he couldn't be any older then me. I also noticed that I was holding his hand.

**Beep. Beep. Beep.**

It hit me.

**Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep.**

It was Seto!

**Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep.**

A nurse rushed in.

**Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep.**

"His heart rate is speeding up!" another person rushed in and looked at me.

**Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep.**

"Well, it's good to see your awake but you need to relax," the man the had come in second said softly. He must have noticed that I was staring at Seto because he added. "You friend's alive."

**Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. **

"Hold on." The man said stopping the nurse from inserting the needle into my arm. "He's stabilizing."

**Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. **

"All he needed was some reassuring," the man chuckled and the nurse put the needle.

**Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep.**

I turned to the man. He had spiked black hair and grey eyes. " . . . ." I tried to speak but nothing came out.

**Beep. Beep. Beep. **

"Would you like something to drink?" he asked. I nodded.

**Beep. Beep. Beep. **

"Ok, hang on," the man said and left the room, the nurse followed.

**Beep. Beep. Beep. **

I turned back to Seto. He was alive.

**Beep. Beep. Beep. **

Fresh tears formed and I smiled.

**Beep. Beep. Beep. **

He's alive!

**Beep. Beep. Beep. **

The man returned. And handed me a cup. "Drink that." He helped me sit up and fix the bed so I could be propped up.

**Beep. Beep. Beep. **

I drank what he gave me and my throat felt much better.

**Beep. Beep. Beep. **

"I'm Doctor Constancio, call me Greg. You have some friends waiting out side for you Joey would you like to see them or have them beat up some more security men?"

**Beep. Beep. Beep. **

I smiled faintly, "I want to see them."

**Beep. Beep. Beep. **

Greg smiled, "Ok, I'll send them in."

**Beep. Beep. Beep. . . .

* * *

**

**DOOM!

* * *

**

School ended awhile back but I wouldn't know.

I didn't go.

I stayed at the hospital.

I should have left the day after I woke up but I couldn't.

I don't know how I'm going to pay for the doctors bill but I'll figure something out.

Right now the most important thing is staying with Seto.

He was still unconscious and the doctors seriously doubted that he would wake up.

Besides the being unconscious thing he was relatively healthy.

His head wound was almost completely healed and that was the only major wound.

But he still hasn't woken up.

School started again in a few days but I won't go if Seto isn't there.

My friends visit me everyday and try to coax me home.

I was starting to lose hope, and I decided if he didn't wake up by the end of the week I would go home.

At the moment I was lying on his bed next to him playing with his hair. The other hand was under his head.

He no longer had tubes in his nose because he started to breath on his own, which someone said was a miracle because of the intensity of his head injury.

He had only one tub in his left arm now, none in his right. The tub was 'feeding' him.

I smiled softly.

"Please, Seto . . .," tears stared to fall, "wake up." I pleaded.

I leaned down closer to the brunette.

"I-I love you," I whispered for the first time to the boy.

Despite being here for a few months he had never said those words.

More tears fell on Setos face.

I whipped them away.

"I love you."

I leaned down and kissed the teen softly.

I was about to pull away when an arm reached up cupped my cheek.

I opened my eyes.

Chocolate brown met Icy Blue. And I gasped. (2)

The CEO kissed me back and smiled tiredly.

His voice was hoarse, "I love you, too, Pup." (3)

* * *

1: I'm totally stealing this from Eerie Queerie -.-

2: That's, what, the fiftieth time that's happened :grumble:

3: I was ganna have him say Puppy but it looked weird so it's Pup now :bonk:

Evie:pouts: happy? You got your fucking happy ending :grumble:

Sarah: she really wanted to kill one of them ya know.

Evie: look for my other stories I'm hoping on putting up soon!

I may do an epilogue but don't expect it mm kay l3

**REVIEW FOR THE LOVE OF LU AND SAN!**


	15. Kawaii

Disclaimer: OMF! LAST CHAP EVER! (Really there'll be a epilogue but this is the last chappy) And I don't own them T-T

Summary: 1st chap, Which I re-wrote oh and the 2nd chap, they're better now

Warning: . . Fluff :grumble: Yaoi (duh) Cussing (prob) Useless-Humor (he he) and Seto Crying, yes CRYING!

Evie: he he

Sarah: . . . :grumble:

* * *

Chapter 12: Kawaii.

* * *

"Seeto! We're ganna be late!" Jou whined loudly up the stairs.

"Hang on Mutt!" a voice yelled back.

Joey huffed and shifted from foot to foot, hands stuffed in his pockets.

Seto came down the stairs at a fast-walk pace. (Ya know.)

He quickly kissed Joey and pulled him out the door.

Joey smiled softly and followed. (But he's being pulled. . ?)

They jumped in Setos car and Seto revved the engine. (As his chaffier goes 'WTF? Do you expect me to sit here all day?')

They made to the road and Seto dropped a hand next to Joeys.

They sat in comfortable scilence. Seto shifted his hand and grabbed his koi's.

Joey looked at him curiously. Seto shook his head to brush it off.

They stopped at a stoplight. (That never turns out to good.)

"They always catch me," Seto mumbled.

Joey chuckled. "maybe they're trying to tell you to slow down and relax."

Seto turned to the Pup.

"Hmm?" Jou inquired.

Seto raised Jou's hand and kissed the silver ring that adored his left ring finger. (OMF!)

Joey blushed lightly.

* * *

>3

* * *

"Malik, I'm thirsty." Marik called from the living room.

"Hi 'Thirsty' I'm 'Get-off-your-lazy-ass-and-get-you-own-damn-drink'," Malik scanned the contents of the fridge for something sweet.

Marik came up behind his hikari. (From behind! Ha! . . NM I'm on a sugar high right now . . )

"What-cha lookin' for?" Marik asked curiously and snaked his arms around Malik lithe waist.

"Something sweet," was Maliks monotone reply, as he fought his blush.

"Mmm," Marik acknowledged. He rested his chin on Maliks shoulder.

"Let go," Malik said in a somewhat strained voice.

"I don' wanna," Marik murmured against Maliks neck.

Marik slid a hand up Maliks chest. The teen shivered, "s-stop. Y-yugi and the Pharaoh are coming over in a l-little bit."

"Uh huh," Marik lightly traced patterns across Maliks chest with his finger tips.

"R-really," Malik whined.

"I'm sure," Marik kissed his hikaris neck lightly and started –

"Hey Malik! The door was open so I let myself . . .in?" Yugi said excitedly.

Marik muttered cuss words but reluctantly let go of Malik, who in turn tried to control his emotions.

"MARIKU-NO-BAKA!"

* * *

>3

* * *

"What do you mean I have a 'B'!"

"Just as I said. You have a B."

"Bull shit."

"Seto shes your teacher."

"I could care fucking less!"

Joey sighed and gave up.

Seto huffed, "I want my fucking A."

"No, you didn't meet my expectations. So you get a B."

Setos face suddenly feel and he looked at his teacher, "please?"

The teacher faltered.

Joey shook his head threw up his hands and walked out of the room.

"Wh- wha- what?"

"Please?" tears welled in Setos eyes.

Sarah twitched. "Eh- te- wha- er. . ."

"Give him an A already that's starting to creep me out!" the blond teacher shrieked. She covered her eyes and shrieked again.

"Evie! Shuddup!"

Tears ran down Setos cheek and he tried his hardest not to smile.

"Fine you have an A! Stop that!" Sarah also covered her eyes.

"Thank you!" Seto said, the tears instantly gone. He put on his usual unemotional mask and said in his normal voice, "it was nice doing business with you"

* * *

>3

* * *

"What do you want to do today Spirit?" Ryou asked his sleeping yami.

Now you may be asking 'Whats the point of asking a sleeping person a question?' Well, the answer is Ryou was trying to wake him up.

The teen continued to sleep.

Ryou bit his bottom lip.

"We could go rent a movie."

Still no response.

Ryou crawled on top of the teen and straddled his waist.

"We could go get candy."

Nothing.

Ryous eyebrows furrowed then a look of realization crossed it.

"We could," Ryou started a blush already creeping onto his face, "go out and have," Ryou took a deep breath. He's pretty sure he can't do this, "Sex On The Beach?"

Bakura sat up, "hmm?"

"Ya know the drink Sex On The Beach . . .?"

Bakura blinked sleepily and looked at his hikari.

Ryou found himself being pulled down onto the bed.

"Don't go back to sleep!" Ryou whined, "at least let me go!"

* * *

OHMIGOSH! I'Z BE STOPING HERE!

Sorry 'bout it being so short. The reason its short is cuz . . .

(Dun dun dun)

I'm writing a sequel:mauled:

Yep! So no epilogue for J00!

:domo:domo:

DOMO'S ART EBIL! THEY KILL KITTENS!1

Sarah:sweatdrop: uh . . fer all you peoples actually interested in the sequel here's the summary. Well, at least what we think the summary will be. :mutters: I don't see why anyone would want to read it anyways :mutter:

Sequel:

Title: Troubles in Paradise?

Summary (so far): While Joey is cleaning up after a party he finds the Millennium Rod. Curiosity overcomes him and he decides to 'borrow' it for a while. Not telling Seto. He fiddles with it; he knows Mariku came from it, so, naturally, he thinks he can control Marik, or something. But he can't and he gets more then he bargains for. They say curiosity kills the cat. But Joeys a Mutt. Yaoi SethJouSeto

Warnings: Yaoi Cussing (again this is so far)

Evies comment on it so far: Pretty much Jounouchi gets his hands on the rod and Seth is released. And Seto gets frustrated.

Sarahs comment on it so far: A classic case of 'Holy crap! You have a twin that treats me better! I'll screw him instead!'


End file.
